TIEMPO EQUIVOCADO ¿O NO?
by Dark Yuki-chan
Summary: [SUBIDO CAP FINAL]Sakura sufre un desmayo repentino, cuando despierta, Kakashi y Sasuke encuentran algo raro en ella. ¿Qué será? ¡¡Ojala que les guste el final!
1. Cambio de Tiempo

Mi primer Fic!! Ojala q les guste..!! Ehm... los personajes tienen la edad que tienen en el anime, no en el shippuden..

Wenu.. akii va el primer cap... C

* * *

Escuchaba unas voces, pero hablaban muy despacio. Me dolía todo.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto un chico rubio

-¿Sakura?- preguntaba un hombre al lado del rubio

-Y-yo...yo- dije con dificultad

-¿Qué le pasa Kakashi-sensei?- preguntaba el rubio

Todo se aclaraba de a poco. Cuando logré abrir mis ojos, la luz del sol me hizo volver a cerrarlos. Cuando me acostumbre a la luz, fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente. Estaba en un bosque. ¿Qué hago en un bosque?

Me fui levantando de a poco, con inseguridad. Pestañe varias veces para saber si no estaba soñando. Era un lugar hermoso. Era un gran bosque, con arboles muy altos, y la luz entraba entre las ramas y hojas de los arboles, haciendo de ese, un paisaje hermoso.

Una sonrisa. Solo una sonrisa salió de mi boca, nada más. Ni una palabra, un grito, un "wow" un nada. Solo una sonrisa. Había olvidado por completo que habia gente hay, estaba en un paraíso.

-Eh...¿Sakura-chan? - preguntó el rubio

-¿Eh? - me di vuelta con una cara de inocencia.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el hombre de pelo plateado

-Si ...¿por qué?- pregunte sin saber que pasaba

-¡¿Cómo que por q...- no termino de decir lo que queria decir el chico rubio porque el chico de pelo negro lo interrumpió

-...por nada- con su típico tono frio

-Bueno... n.n- dije volteando a ver otra vez el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba en frente mío.

Kakashi-sensei _**(N.A/hombre de pelo plateado)**_ les hizo una seña a Naruto (_**N.A/chico rubio)**_y a Sasuke _**(N.A/chico de pelo negro) **_para que se acercaran a él, quien estaba cerca de 5 metros lejos de mí. Ellos obedecieron y se acercaron sigilosamente, intentando que no me diera cuenta, pero aquello no paso desapercibido por mí, pero preferí seguir observando aquel bello paisaje.

Cuando ya estaban a espaldas mías, comenzaron a hablar muy bajo para que yo no escuchase.

-Por que nos llamo Kakashi-sensei?- susurró Naruto

-Pues...verán...ehm...como decirlo?-susurraba Kakashi-sensei

-No se haga tanto problema, que ya se que nos va a decir- dijo seriamente Sasuke

-Sí sé que tú sabes, pero es que Naruto...-mirando de reojo a Naruto

-Pero que hice ahora? ó.ò- decía subiendo el tono de voz

-Shhhh...Que te puede oír ÒÓ- dijo Kakashi-sensei

Mientras que le explicaban todo a Naruto, yo me entretenía mirando las nubes. _-Que aburrido, iré a pasear - _pensé saltando a un árbol alejándome del lugar. Iba saltando de árbol en árbol, apreciando el paisaje, hasta que me encontré con un claro. Era hermoso, y justo, los arboles dejaban que la luz iluminara todo el lago que se encontraba allí.

Mientras que en el lugar donde desperté se encontraba casi todo el equipo 7

-Bueno, eso era todo Naruto- dijo Kakashi-sensei sacando su típico libro

-¡¿Pero como puede ser?!- gritó alterado Naruto –Sakura-chan!!- dijo volteándose a donde anteriormente estaba

-Kakashi-sensei, no esta!- dijo Sasuke, por primera vez sin su tono frio, mejor dicho estaba sorprendido.

-Mmm...?-dijo desviando la vista de su libro a donde ambos gennins miraban –O.O!- dijo, casi soltando su libro -¿A dónde se metió?

------------ En el claro...

-Mmm...? Creí escuchar algo-dije, luego de creer escuchar algo, que realmente eran los gritos de Naruto. Me habia quitado los zapatos y sumergido mis pies en el agua, me entretenía chapoteando.

En aquel lugar corría una brisa muy agradable, traía un calor que se parecía al calor de un...desierto? -Es cierto, hay un poco de arena cerca, quizás, más adelante haya un desierto- decía, teniendo ganas de ir a investigar. Hubiera ido, sino fuera porque escuche ruidos.

Me levante rápidamente y recorrí con la vista todo mi alrededor. Los ruidos estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. Como no los podía localizar con mis ojos, entré al agua, hasta un punto en donde me llegaba el agua hasta los tobillos y cerré mis ojos. Escuché atentamente cada sonido, escuchaba aquellos ruidos, el viento, mi respiración y hasta escuchaba la respiración de mi atacante.

-Eres inteligente, pero no lo suficiente- dijo una voz que espantaría a todos. Tenía miedo, pero por alguna razón no escapé. Tan solo me quedé hay quieta, sin abrir mis ojos.

Aquel sujeto, se acercaba cautelosamente a mí, pero sin salir de su escondite. Un pequeño CRACK! sonó en un árbol. Abrí mis ojos, y lancé un shuriken a aquel sitio.

-Lastima, demasiado lenta- dijo la voz

Vi una sombra acercarse hacía la luz, era la figura de un joven, y llevaba algo atado a la espalda, algo grande.

-Hola..! - fue lo único que atiné a decir, aunque sabía que él no se detendría a saludarme

-...- fue lo que recibí como respuesta

-A con que eras tú ...

* * *

Continuará...

wenu...ese es el primer cap... ojala q les aya gustao... ojala q me dejen un comentario , acepto criticas tbm... pero q sean contructivas..!!

Bye!


	2. Recuerdos Perdidos

Ola..!! Akii subiiendoh el segundo cap d mi fic!! Ojala q les guste... al terminar el fic.. contesto algunos reviews...

-habla normal- /_-pensamientos y flash backs- / _**_-Mis interrupciones - / _****-Voz demoniáca_! (jeje)- / _**Eso seriia... aora vamos al fic..!

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos perdidos...

* * *

-Lastima, demasiado lenta- dijo la voz

Vi una sombra acercarse hacía la luz, era la figura de un joven, y llevaba algo atado a la espalda, algo grande.

-Hola..! - fue lo único que atine a decir, aunque sabía que él no se detendría a saludarme

-...- fue lo que recibí como respuesta

-A con que eras tú ... Gaara -

Él se acercaba lentamente, con su mirada fija en mis ojos. Era una mirada fría, asesina por decirlo así.

Yo seguía en el agua. No sabía por qué estaba en el agua, solo seguía mi intuición.

- ♪ la la la ♪ -medio tarareaba una canción que me acordaba, pero muy bajito para que no me escuchara.

Estaba calmada al saber que mi atacante era Gaara, pero, realmente debería estar más asustada sabiendo que era Gaara, pero al parecer mi reacción fue al inverso, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

**-Vamos, rápido, mátala!- **decía Shukaku en el interior de Gaara, quien solo se estuvo quieto mirándome.

_-¿Por qué no muestra terror?- _se preguntaba Gaara

**-****Vamos! Quiero sangre- **se inquietaba cada vez más Shukaku

_-¿Por qué no escapa de mí?- _se planteaba una y otra vez

**-SANGREE!! _(N.A/ q variados sus gustos ¬¬)_- **gritó Shukaku, ya perdiendo la paciencia

_-No! De ella no, por ahora, necesito saber algunas cosas- _dijo _**(N.A/pensó...)**_ a Shukaku, en tono autoritario

Gaara se acercó, lentamente, pero a paso firme, mientras yo, tan solo tarareaba la canción que de a poco recordaba más.

- ♪ la la la! ♪ - tarareaba feliz, siendo conciente de que Gaara se acercaba a mí

-Ah! Te ocurre algo?- le pregunté mientras él se detuvo, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros

-¿Por qué no huyes?- preguntaba aparentando serenidad, pero en sus ojos se veía una gran confusión

-Eh? Por qué lo preguntas?- le dije

- Te he dicho que por qué no huyes de mí!! **_(N.A/ q mal caracter n.nU)_**- dijo, subiendo el tono de voz ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Ah...porque, no encuentro razón para huir de ti- dije, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él tan solo me miró con confusión, al parecer no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Lejos del claro-------------------------------

-¡¿Dónde se metió esta chiquilla inquieta?!- decía Kakashi-sensei, mientras que saltaba de arbol en arbol, con Sasuke y Naruto detrás de él.

-Parece que no se puede quedar quieta por mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto entre risitas

-Uff...una doble de este dobe **_(N.A/es verdad...)_**- dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Naruto

-Eh...-procesando la información- EH! A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE! BAKASUKE!!- le gritó Naruto muy enojado

-A QUIEN LE DICES BAKASUKE, DOBE!!- le respondió muy enojado

-PUES A QUIEN MÁS QUE A TI!! – gritó como respuesta

-CALLATE DOBE!!- le gritó este más enfadado

-Ya, silencio uds dos... que no sabemos si esto puede ser una trampa- dijo serio Kakashi-sensei

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, solo se escuchaban sus pasos, las hojas y ramas que chocaban contra ellos y su velocidad en el viento.

_-¿Dónde se pudo ir?- _intentaba recordar Kakashi-sensei las escenas en cuando Sakura se despertó de su desmayo._-Eso es!!-_

**FLASH BACK--- **

_Era un gran bosque, con arboles muy altos, y la luz entraba entre las ramas y hojas de los arboles, haciendo de ese, un paisaje hermoso._

_Una sonrisa. Solo una sonrisa salió de mi boca, nada más. Ni una palabra, un grito, un "wow" un nada. Solo una sonrisa._

_Había olvidado por completo que habia gente hay, estaba en un paraíso...__**(N.A/ intenten adivinar cual es la clave ) **_

**FIN FLASH BACK --- **

-Ya sé donde fue! Siganme- dijo Kakashi-sensei saltando cada vez más rápido _–Si mis suposiciones son correctas- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos brevemente al sentir que se hería con una rama_-y aquel brillo en sus ojos al ver el bosque era el que yo creía...ella debió llegar al claro- _

En el claro----------

-No me conoces, témeme- dijo él con tono amenazador y dispuesto a atacarme en cualquier segundo –tenme miedo, dejame ver tu terror-

-Ehm... pues, no! n-n –dije...

-o.o- se sorprendió mucho al escucharme

Y a lo no muy lejos, se acercaban tres veloces ninjas, hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba.

_-Pues parece que ya me encontraron... nn, pues se tardaron mucho, pensé que llegarían más rápido- _pensé divertida, ya que había apostado contra mi inner, cuanto tardaban en llegar, y pues, perdí -Ja! te dije que ganaría!- dijo mi inner riendose de mí

-uu

_-¿Quién es esta chica, por qué no me teme?- _se preguntaba miles de veces Gaara

**-Eso no importa! Matala! YA!!- **gritaba Shukaku, mientras que empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Gaara. Vi como Gaara, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de contenerse de algo.

-Gaara!- le dije, saliendo del agua pero antes de que me pudiera acercarme a él, se levantó. Me percaté que no era él, ya que sus ojos no eran los de él, eran... diferentes

**-Jaja...chiquilla tonta, debiste hacerle caso y huir cuando tuviste tiempo, ahora, te arrebataré tu sangre- **dijo una voz malévola

_-¿Qué¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué no corro?- _tenía una cara de terror, ya que aquél sujeto, era el monstruo que se encontraba encerrado en el cuerpo de Gaara

**-Jaja, ahora, sufrirás, y nadie va a venir a salvarte del "accidente" que vas a sufrir- **dijo, acercandose a paso, ni rápido ni lento

_-Accidente...accidente...accidente- _esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza...me torturó hasta que por fin lo pude recordar, logré recordar el porqué estaba en aquel lugar...

**FLASH BACK--- **

Continuará... )

**

* * *

**

**Wuenu.. ojala q les aya gustado el 2° cap... **

_**ktita-aya: **Grax x tu RR!! wuenu.. nu le acertast... no era sai... pero bueno.. ojala q te aya gustao el 2° cap.!!_

_**Reiko Navi-san: **Grax x tu RR!! wuenu.. tu le acertaste d q era Gaara... Wuenu.. cn respcto a tus comentarios... si lo deje algo corto.. pero serah! XD ... wuenu.. pero lo q si es q lo d dejar muxas cosas al aire... lo ice a proposito pa q no se me aga corta la historia... ojala q te aya gustado el 2° cap..!!_

_**Flor Pirata: **Erika...!! amiga mia..! (jaja q dramatica) grax x tu RR!! wuenu... el otro, encontre q me qde sin istoria asi q lo borre y empece este.. aunq creo q este es mejor.. ojala q te aya gustao el 2° cap..!! y ia lei el 3° cap de tu fic!! ta mui bueno... ma detalles en el RR te deje... _

Seriah eso po..!! si recibo buena critica... subo el 3° cap..!

ByE!


	3. Me duele recordarlo todo

**Wuenu... grax x los Review..!! ... mmm... realmente sin muxo q decir... solo q ojala q les guste el cap...:D **

* * *

_-Accidente...accidente...accidente- _esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza...me torturó hasta que por fin lo pude recordar, logré recordar el porqué estaba en aquel lugar...

**FLASH BACK--- **

_Millones de imágenes pasaron enfrente frente a mí. Todas eran parecidas. En las imágenes, pude distinguir a 2 chicas. Eran muy parecidas a mí. Y había una mujer, era hermosa y su cara era tan pura, al igual que su sonrisa. Siempre sonreía._

**FIN FLASH BACK--- **

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. No sabía por qué, pero al ver esas imágenes, mi corazón poco a poco se iba rompiendo¿por qué será?

**FLASH BACK 2--- **

_De pronto, una imagen se congeló y lentamente comenzó a mostrar algo, como una película..._

_Me encontraba en un auto, a ambos lados míos, estaban las chicas que vi y enfrente estaba la mujer tan pura como la nieve. _

_Todo era paz, estaba disfrutando el momento, todo era perfecto._

_Pero todo de pronto se puso negro y rojo. Rojo sangre... solo sangre, estaba esparcida por todos lados... ¿por qué?_

**FIN FLASH BACK 2--- **

Estaba en shock. Lo único que mi cuerpo hacia era derramar lágrimas como cascadas. Ya no pude más. Caí al suelo de rodillas, no respondía. Habia olvidado por completo que habia un monstruo a 2 pasos de mí a punto de matarme. Simplemente lloraba.

Shukaku ignoró por completo mi estado. Solo quería una cosa, matarme... pero algo se lo impidió

**-Jeje... ¡¿pero qué demon..?!- **decía difícilmente Shukaku, ya que Gaara, estaba volviendo a recobrar el control de su cuerpo

**-Aaagghh!!- **fue lo ultimo que soltó Shukaku. Habia perdido el control del cuerpo de su médium.

Gaara, estaba a 2 pasos de mí. Arrodillado en el suelo, sudando mucho, pues Shukaku era fuerte y no sabia como lo habia logrado controlar, estaba exhausto. Era un misterio para todos, y en especial para él, como lo logró.

Levanto la mirada, se topó con la mirada perdida que reflejaban mis ojos. Comenzaron a ponerse rojos después de tantas lagrimas derramadas. Se medio levantó, porque se puso a mi altura. Comenzó como a examinar mi rostro.

No me movía, ni un músculo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así.

Los tres ninjas, cuando estuvieron a una distancia, suficiente para poder apreciar la escena, Naruto apresuró el paso, y cuando estuvo cerca, no tuvo una mejor idea que gritar...

-EH! ALEJATE DE ELLA!!- gritó Naruto, de su voz se expresaba ira y confusión.

Gaara se volteó rápidamente, solo para ver como tres ninjas se le acercaban. Saltó rápidamente hacia un árbol. Huyo de aquel lugar, hacia el desierto, el único lugar en el cual se podía sentir a salvo.

En el claro, por fin los tres ninjas llegaron a su destino, pero no esperaban lo que vieron.

-Sa-sakura-chan??- dijo tartamudeando Naruto. Nadie se acercaba, solo se concentraban en el cuerpo en frente suyo, en shock. Kakashi-sensei decidió acercarse. Bajó a mi altura, estaba arrodillado.

-Po-por qu-qué?- susurré con un hilo de voz.

-Eh?- Kakashi-sensei no sabía que pasaba. En un segundo, se vio a él, con la kunoichi en sus brazos, llorando a lágrima viva.

-¡¿POR QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Gritaba con dolor –POR QUÉ ELLAS?? NOOOO!! NO PUEDE SER!! ES MENTIRA!! NOOO!! T0T-

Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron mucho ante mi reacción, ni el mismo Kakashi-sensei sabía exactamente que estaba pasando. Solo me abrazó, como yo lo abrazaba con desesperación a él. Como si mi vida se fuera a acabar si no me aferraba a algo, y ese algo era él.

Durante casi 1 hora, en el bosque solo se escuchaba un fuerte sollozo, profundo y doloroso que provenía desde mi interior. El cual era acompañado por gritos, llenos de tristeza y agonía. Luego de eso, me quedé profundamente dormida en los brazos de Kakashi-sensei, seguía aferrada a él. Mis uñas se había hundido en su espalda, y eso demostraba mi dolor, pero él, no se quejó. Mantuvo silencio todo el tiempo, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

Cuando todo el ambiente se calmó, el silencio reinó el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Kakashi-sensei, levantó el cuerpo, en sus brazos. Su ropa estaba mojada, por las lágrimas, su ropa y las mías. Se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes no había echo nada. Solo lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién vive más cerca de acá?- les preguntó Kakashi-sensei. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, no sabían que decir.

-Yo...- dijo Sasuke, y apuntó hacia donde quedaban los terrenos del clan Uchiha.

-Bueno, llevanos hasta allá- dijo Kakashi-sensei, poniéndose en marcha con la kunoichi en sus brazos.

Los tres ninjas se encaminaron hacia los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Caminaron por varios lugares, hasta llegar a una gran casa.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha.

Acomodaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Sakura sobre la cama y se dirigieron al salón principal. Una vez allí, se acomodaron en los sillones que había allí. Sasuke y Naruto estaban esperando a que su sensei, les explicara, las pocas conclusiones que había sacado acerca de la situación.

En el desierto-----------------------------------

Se hallaba un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego, sentado en la arena, mirando un punto indefinido del desierto. Parecía que estaba en completa serenidad y calma, pero en su interior, no podía estar más confundido...

_-¿Cómo lo logré controlar? Eso nunca había pasado...- _se repetía mentalmente el chico _–esa chica, algo tiene¿por qué cuando la vi en ese estado logré volver a ser yo mismo?_

**-Eso no importa, vamos a matarla ahora mismo- **le repetía mil y un veces Shukaku, quien estaba molesto, por no haber conseguido su sangre

_-No, aun no, ella me tiene que dar algunas respuestas...- _respondió él mientras que Shukaku se comenzaba a inquietar por la decisión de su médium _-...pero luego, podrás matarla libremente- _dijo mientras una sonrisa maligna cruzaba sus labios.

En la casa de Sasuke-----------------------------

Se encontraban en el salón principal, con un silencio incómodo. Naruto y Sasuke se traspasaban mensajes con la mirada y Naruto le dijo algo muy claro al jounin con la mirada.

-Bueno, si quieren saber se los diré...- comenzó el jounin. Ambos genins pusieron toda su atención en el hombre con la máscara, esperando a que prosiguiera con la explicación.

-...como ya les había dicho, la chica que se encuentra inconciente no es Sakura, quiero que les quede muy claro eso, para que entiendan lo que les voy a decir...- dijo y ambos chicos, hicieron un gesto de afirmación para que él prosiguiera...

-...bueno, no sé como llegó aquí, ni porque esta en el cuerpo de Sakura ni donde está ella, pero a lo que pude llegar es que algo muy MUY malo pasó antes de que llegara y al llegar acá perdió la memoria...- dijo seriamente

-Ya veo...- dijo Sasuke, comprendiendo la situación, al contrario de Naruto, quien no entendía muy bien lo que su sensei le estaba contando...

-...algo habrá pasado y recordó lo MUY malo que pasó, y como perdió la memoria, no tuvo tiempo para sufrir por aquello, siendo que ahora lo supo, se pudo descargar.- terminó de decir Kakashi-sensei

-Bueno... por ahora no podemos hacer nada hasta que despierte, tomemos turnos para vigilarla- dijo Sasuke, con la frío que es siempre

-Oye! Estas diciendo como si fuera alguien malo y abría que vigilarla para que no se nos escape o algo así- digo algo molesto Naruto, quien aun no captaba mucho lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, aunque en parte tú igual. Tomaremos turnos y veremos cuando despierte. Naruto, tú vas primero, en una hora vas tú Sasuke a la hora yo y así sucesivamente, entendido?- dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Hai!- y se dispersaron por la casa, siendo Naruto el primero en ir a la habitación.

En el sueño-------------------------

_Era un lugar oscuro, con sangre por todos lados. Cuerpos tirados a los lados y un sendero de tierra en el medio, allí me encontraba yo. Caminando sin rumbo hacia al frente, seguía el camino de sendero. Tenía una antorcha en mi mano derecha, eso iluminaba mi camino. Sentía como si algo me siguiera. Cada vez estaba más cerca mío. Me asusté. Tiré la antorcha al suelo, y comencé a correr. El temor era cada vez más grande, me estaba alcanzando. _

_De pronto, tropecé. Cuando me levanté, vi un gran roble. Era gigantesco. Me acerqué al arbol, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver a tres personas, en el roble._

_Me situé bajo esas personas. Sentía algo caer en mi rostro al levantar la vista. Sangre..._

_-¿Por qué estan muertos¿Por qué¿Quiénes son?- me preguntaba, subiendo el arbol._

_Cuando llegué arriba, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, eran las tres mujeres que vi en mis recuerdos. _

_-N-no...- dije con un hilo de voz, estaba en shock, retrocedía a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir – no...no puede ser... no...NOOO!!_

En la habitación de Sasuke-------------------------

-NOOO!!- grité con desesperación. Había despertado de la horrible pesadilla y mis ojos seguían cerrados. Las lágrimas bajaban velozmente por mis mejillas. Abrí mis ojos con miedo a ver que aún seguía en aquel lugar -¿Do-donde e-estoy?

-En mi habitación- dijo cortante Sasuke. Él estaba entrando a la habitación, pues justo cuando ella despertó, Naruto estaba cambiando de turno con él y Naruto también estaba allí.

-Bueno, que bueno que ya estas mejor- dijo Kakashi-sensei, que estaba a su lado, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Y-yo...- susurraba, recordando todos los recuerdos que recordé _**(N.A/ XD q loco el juego de palabras ) **_aquel día...

-Ahora, nos dirás todo- dijo Sasuke muy frío, acercándose y Naruto detrás suyo.

-Partamos por lo sencillo¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-Yo...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ya ta...!! Ojala q les haya gustao el cap...!!**

**Mmmm... creo q lo ice ma largo q los cap anteriores.. pero ... sera.. XD esperemos q nu me demore muxo subiendo el prox cap... pero coo saben... solo lo voi a subir... si tngo buena critica... aunq acepto criticas constructuivas... n.n**

**Seriah too x aora...!! Grax x tomarse el tiempo de leer mii fic!! Nos vemos en el prox cap,...!!**

**XAU!**


	4. La paz vuelve, pero no por mucho tiempo

**Aqui les va el 4to capitulo de la historia... n.n Ojala que les guste... io lo encontre algo calmadito.. pero bueno.. dejenme un review... si?? no sean malitos...!!**

* * *

-Bueno, que bueno que ya estas mejor- dijo Kakashi-sensei, que estaba a su lado, sonriendo bajo su máscara. 

-Y-yo...- susurraba, recordando todos los recuerdos que recordé _**(N.A/ XD q loco el juego de palabras ) **_aquel día...

-Ahora, nos dirás todo- dijo Sasuke muy frío, acercándose y Naruto detrás suyo.

-Partamos por lo sencillo¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-Yo...

Naruto se acercó con mucho interés en lo estaba a punto de decir, mientras que Sasuke, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, también estaba muy interesado en saber todo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Y-yo... n-no lo sé- dije bajando la mirada

-O.O!!- no lo podían creer, pensaban que al menos iban a obtener un par de respuestas, o por lo menos eso, pero ni eso...!!

_-¿Qué hago¿Qué pensarán ahora de mí? Yo... no sirvo de nada...-_pensé mientas unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero eran retenidas.

El enmascarado pareció ver mi reacción, y se acercó lentamente, se sentó en la cama y con una de sus manos, levantó mi rostro, que estaba al borde que las lágrimas lo inundaran. Pareció entender muy bien mi posición y con un tono muy suave y dulce me dijo: -No te preocupes, tal vez lo recuerdes luego, por ahora, no te esfuerces y mejor descansa, luego habrá tiempo para hablar n-n –

En gesto de agradecimiento, le dediqué una sonrisa, fue tímida, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Dicho esto, mis párpados me pesaban. Estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar. Me recosté y solo con cerrar los ojos, me adentré al mundo de los sueños, olvidando por completo todo lo sucedido, siendo ese, el mejor momento para descansar. Me sentía bien, me sentía... en casa...

-

-

-

Pasaron algunos días, y poco a poco, ellos me fueron contando cosas de aquel lugar, y yo, poco a poco, me iba abriendo más a ellos, y me relajaba más, ya que cada vez que recordaba el sueño, y lo que recordé, mi rostro tomaba un semblante sombrío y triste, y me sentía mal. Lo mismo me pasaba cuando tocaban el tema, y ellos, no hablaban más de ello, esperando a cuando yo, por mi misma, los quisiera contar aquello.

Realmente, ellos eran buenos conmigo, bueno, no todos. Sasuke se mantenía distante y frío. No me tenía la suficiente confianza como la tenían Kakashi-sensei y Naruto.

Tal confianza era la que sentía hacia ellos, incluyendo a Sasuke, que un día, decidí que ellos no debían desconocer más lo poco que recordaba de mí. Era el momento que supiera que causó, al parecer, todo aquello.

-

-

-

-

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, el equipo 7 se encontraba en el bosque, terminando con sus entrenamientos.

Desde que había llegado, sus entrenamientos habían cambiado, pues, evidentemente, yo era totalmente inexperta en eso. Bueno, casi, porque, sabía algunos movimientos de Sakura, pero bueno, al caso.

Nos reuníamos a descansar para que finalmente, Kakashi-sensei nos dijera que ya habíamos terminado. Era el final típico de nuestros entrenamientos, pero hoy, sería distinto.

-Bueno, has avanzado en poco tiempo Sakura - bueno, como no sabía mi nombre, me siguieron llamando Sakura, pero ya me acostumbre –bueno, mañana continuaremos, hasta ma...- no lo terminó de decir pues lo interrumpí.

-Eh... necesito hablarles, un poco-

_-Hasta q por fin nos dirá...- _se detuvo en el acto, y guardo su preciado librito –bueno, entonces, puedes comenzar. Naruto, Sasuke, vengan-

Y los nombrados se acercaron. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que les iba a contar...

-B-bueno¿qué quieren saber primero?- estaba muy nerviosa...

-Partamos con algo que sí sabes¿qué fue lo que recordaste?- Sasuke sabía que era algo doloroso, pero sí iba a hablar con ellos y quería confiar en ellos, debía decírselos.

El ambiente se ponía tenso, y ellos estaban dispuestos a escucharme hasta mi última palabra. El sol ya se había escondido, y el manto de la noche caía lentamente. Una brisa tibia movía nuestros cabellos. Mañana de seguro llovería.

-Bueno, verán. Me encontraba yo, con dos chicas, una más grande y la otra más pequeña que yo y una mujer muy parecida a ellas. Nos encontrábamos dentro de un auto y...-no terminé pues Naruto me interrumpió

-AH! Espera un momentoo¡¿Qué es un auto?! Es un justu, un tipo de ramen o ¿qué?- dijo inocentemente, aunque, inocente no significa que no lo haya gritado a toda voz. A Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y a mí, nos salieron grandes gotitas estilo anime.

- -.-U no Naruto, un auto no es un jutsu ni ramen- eso sí me lo esperaba de parte de Naruto, creo _–Rayos! Había olvidado que aquí no hay autos... ¿cómo se los explicaré...? Ya sé! _... bueno, dejemos como que un auto es una carreta, pero de metal, con techo y se mueve solo.

-O.O wow...- Naruto estaba impresionado –Dibuja uno!! CX-

-Bueno... ¬¬- y tomó un palito y comenzó a dibujar un autito, muy simplecito. Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei se acercaron intrigados por saber que era ese famoso "auto" –listo, ya está¿puedo seguir?

Solo uno estaba pendiente a lo que decía, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto y Sasuke estaban maravillados con un gran invento como ese. –Sí, puedes continuar. Naruto, Sasuke, ya dejen ese dibujo y presten atención que esto no se los va a repetir!!-

Y ambos se acercaron. Naruto estaba muy feliz, pues estaba aun impresionado con el tema del auto. Es Naruto, así que qué le vamos a hacer, mientras que Sasuke, seguía serio, pero ellos sabían que no se esperaba algo así.

-...bueno, íbamos en el "auto", iba todo bien, hasta que de pronto, todo se puso negro. Y de a poco ese negro se manchó con un rojo sangre. T-todo se puso rojo sangre, todo- bajé la vista, pues recordarlo me era doloroso, pero debía continuar. Naruto al ver mi expresión y acercó a mí, y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro. Levanté la vista, él de una mirada triste cambió a una sonrisa triste. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero seguía siendo triste. Debía continuar, pero antes, Kakashi-sensei intervino.

-Bueno, y por qué cuando despertaste de tu desmayo, estabas aterrada¿cuál fue tu pesadilla?-

-B-bueno, mi pesadilla fue que era un sendero de tierra muy extenso. A los lados había gente muerta, mucha y esqueletos. Sentía que algo me perseguía, apure mi paso. Terminé corriendo, sin luz, en todos lados había sangre. De pronto llegué a un roble. Era gigantesco, y arriba había personas, colgadas del árbol. Subí a él y cuando llegue a donde se encontraban, esas personas eran...- me dolía recordarlo, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, pero... lo tenía que decir -...e-eran l-las chicas y la mujer – y luego de eso, una solitaria lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

-Ya veo...- se produjo un silencio, el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, haciendo que nuestros cabellos se desordenaran.

Yo tenía la vista fija en el piso. Bueno, por lo menos en esa dirección tenía mi rostro, pues veía borroso. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero yo las retenía. Tenía que terminar mi relato, no lo podía dejar al aire. No, aunque sea con eso, quería hacer algo bien por una vez.

-Luego de varios días, tenía unos sueños raros, no pesadillas, pero sí eran extraños. Luego, esos sueños se hacían cada vez más claros, y supe que me mostraban cosas que había olvidado. Antes de eso, no sabía por qué me afectaba tanto lo de la muerte de esas personas, pero luego supe, a través de los sueños que...– siento nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta, pero puedo continuar – que ellas eran mi mamá y mis hermanas- siento una presión en mi pecho, esas palabras me duelen, y mucho, pero voy a seguir – averigüé, que mi papá había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeña, de una enfermedad y que lo único que me quedaba era mi mamá, mis hermanas y mi abuela que vivía en otro país. Hace cerca de 3 años, mi abuela falleció por muerte natural y quedábamos nosotras 4, pero ahora...- no puedo más, mis sollozos son casi inaudibles, pero están presentes. Mi corazón se destroza –...ahora estoy sola, no me queda a nadie. Y si vuelvo a mi hogar, no sé que haría, yo, yo_... estoy_ _sola...-_ las últimas palabras fueron un susurro. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos. El viento mecía mis cabellos, ocultando mi triste rostro. Ellos solo estaban parados, sin saber que decir luego de escuchar mi relato. Tengo razón, ahora...estoy sola.

-Estás equivocada Sakura-chan...- levanté mi rostro velozmente, muy impresionada, pues Naruto nunca me llamó Sakura-_chan _pues así llamaba a Sakura, y como yo no era Sakura, no era lo mismo. Así nos diferenciaba, además, no creo que me valorara tanto para decirme así. Pero ahora me llamaba así¿por qué?- Tú no estas sola...- lo dijo muy serio, mirándome a los ojos, no sabía si mi mente me estaba jugando un mala broma, porque si era una broma, realmente era cruel. -...no ves que ahora nos tienes a mí, a Kakashi-sensei y a Sasuke- dicho esto, paso el brazo por el cuello de ambos y los atrajo a sí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Tú no estas sola-

No lo podía creer. No estaba sola. Era cierto. Desde que había llegado allí, ellos siempre estuvieron hay para mí. Siempre. Mi ser se llenó de alegría. Más contenta no podía estar. Me sequé las lágrimas de dolor de mi cara, dejando paso a más lágrimas. Pero estas eran diferentes, pues eran de alegría, porque no estaba sola. No más.

Corrí a abrazarles. Estiré mis brazos y abrasé a Naruto y a Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Lloraba, pero de alegría, por tenerlos a mi lado.

-Gracias Naruto, Sasuke, por estar siempre conmigo - Kakashi-sensei sonreía bajo su máscara. Naruto mostraba una amplia sonrisa y Sasuke se mostraba sorprendido. Quizás, él no se esperó esa reacción en mí, o por lo menos con él, porque él siempre se había mantenido distante y frío conmigo. Pero yo, siempre lo sentí cerca de mí. Cuando me separé de ellos, abrasé a Kakashi-sensei, y él me sonrió. Él fue el que estuvo más atento a mí. Eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Bueno, y ahora me gustaría saber si sabes esto- levanté el rostro, des-abrazando**_(N.A/Mi palabra inventada XD)_** a mi sensei, para saber qué era lo que quería saber -¿sabes qué le pasó a Sakura?-

En mi cara, bueno la de Sakura pero ya saben a qué me refiero, se mostró una bella sonrisa. Era muy sincera y alegre, pues ahora sí les sería útil en algo –pues sí!- Naruto se emocionó de inmediato al saber que podría enterarse que le habría pasado a su Sakurita-chan. Sasuke se interesó mucho, aunque lo disimuló perfectamente, como era de costumbre en él. Se pusieron en torno a mí –bueno, realmente lo descubrí ayer¿cómo? No me pregunten, porque ni yo sé como...n.nU...- Sasuke se empezó a desesperar porque le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Al grano por favor...¬¬ -jeje… ya lo sabía, a él le gusta ella, pero no lo puedo decir

-Bueno, ella está aquí . - nadie entendió mi punto al parecer, porque pusieron caras como de : o.ô

-¿¿Cómo??- dijeron los tres juntos...

-Bueno... todos hablan con su inner ¿cierto?- ojalá que entiendan eso

-Sííííí!!!- respondieron inner-kakashi, inner-naruto y inner-sasuke

-Ò.Ó- jeje... se enojaron... parece que lo de su inner era secreto... XD

-Bueno... el punto es que, ahora, en vez de que yo tenga a mi inner, Sakura-san lo es...!- parece que ahí sí lo entendieron.

-CHAAA!! Quiero a mi Sasuke-kuun- gritaba Sakura... - ¬¬U uff...loca- le respondí

Se produjo un silencio, pero ya no era con un ambiente pesado, sino era, más bien, un ambiente más relajado. Y una batalla entre inners y de ellos se desataba dentro de cada uno.

-Bueno, por hoy ya está bien. Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Se pueden retirar – y de un POOF! Desapareció, leyendo su dichoso librito.

-AH! Tengo mucha hambre¿Quién me acompaña a comer ramen?- dijo impaciente Naruto, ya listo para correr al Ichiraku

-Paso dobe...- dijo Sasuke mirando hacía otro lado...

-Yo también, estoy cansada Naruto-kun, pero otro día te acompaño- pero Naruto ya estaba a 10 km de allí, corriendo hacía el Ichiraku... –n.nU ese es Naruto..., bueno, yo también me voy, adiós Sasuke-kun- el moreno Uchiha se dio vuelta hacía mi. Su rostro mostraba confusión y sorpresa. -¿Te molesta que te diga así ó.ò?

Él no respondía. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en un punto indefinido. Preocupada, me acerqué. Moví mi mano varias veces frente a sus ojos, esperando alguna respuesta, pero... nada. -.-U

-Sasuke?? Konoha llamando a Sasuke¿estás vivo?- era raro. No respondía. Me acerqué, y lo miré a los ojos. Parecía que estaba perdido. Pero de pronto, pestañeó varias veces y abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido al ver que estaba tan cerca de él. Se alejó de un salto, sonrojado.

-¿Q-qué hacías tan c-cerca?- seguía ruborizado, pero menos que antes

-Pues verificando que estuvieses vivo, porque no lo parecías- Sasuke cambió su expresión en un segundo – ¿Ahora sí me dirás?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo en un tono molesto y frío. Como siempre.

-Si te molesta que te diga Sasuke-kun, pues quizás te recuerde mucho a Sakura-san- le trataba con respeto, aunque en mí opinión, estaba media loca. Pero al usar su cuerpo como mío, mínimo tratarla con respeto. Además, a ella no le gustaba, decía que la hacía sentir vieja, y eso me gustaba, hacerla enojar –CHAAA!! Que no me digas así!!- jeje...ya lo ven...

Sasuke pensó su respuesta primero. La pensó muy bien –No me molesta, haz lo que quieras- y se dio vuelta. Mostré una sonrisa, por un gracias. Me acerqué y lo abracé. Éste se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, y lo intentó disimular, pero no pudo.

-¿Q-qué haces?-

-Pues, siempre con mis amigos, me despedía así n.n, además si te molestó, piensa que te lo dio Sakura, jiji.- y me fui a la casa de Sakura, en donde yo estaba viviendo, siendo obvia la razón. Al parecer, ya se dieron cuenta de lo impulsiva que soy, y de que no pienso las cosas... n-n

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que una sombra vigilaba desde el bosque. En un árbol. Desde que comenzó el entrenamiento esta mañana.

-

-

-

-

-

Las semanas pasaron, y todo iba muy bien. Naruto me presentó a algunos amigos, obviamente, explicando las cosas y Kakashi-sensei le contó lo sucedido a la Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Todo iba muy bien, aunque creo que demasiado. Presentía que la paz por la cuál estaba viviendo no durará mucho. Aunque suene pesimista. Pero algo me dice que no todo va a ir bien. Y al parecer la respuesta a eso, se desatará esta noche. En esta noche de luna llena...

Continuará...

* * *

**Ya ta..!! Q les parecio..?? Ojala q les haya gustado... si tngo buenos comentarios subo el 5to cap...**


	5. Cambio de alma I

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que una sombra vigilaba desde el bosque. En un árbol. Desde que comenzó el entrenamiento esta mañana.

-

-

-

-

-

Las semanas pasaron, y todo iba muy bien. Naruto me presentó a algunos amigos, obviamente, explicando las cosas y Kakashi-sensei le contó lo sucedido a la Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Todo iba muy bien, aunque creo que demasiado. Presentía que la paz por la cuál estoy viviendo no durará mucho. Aunque suene pesimista. Pero algo me dice que no todo va a ir bien. Y al parecer la respuesta a eso, se desatará esta noche. En esta noche de luna llena...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cayó la noche. Toda la aldea estaba siendo iluminada por la gran luna llena que se presentaba aquella noche. Era muy bella, todo era paz. El ambiente era silencioso. No había nadie en las calles a esas horas de la noche. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Pero no para mí. Estaba durmiendo, pero estaba "sufriendo" por decirlo de alguna manera, porque en mi sueño, no todo era tan sereno como en la aldea.

_Me encontraba en ese mismo sendero. Ya estaba acostumbrada, casi todas las noches soñaba con aquel escalofriante lugar, pero hoy era diferente. El ambiente ya no era negro y oscuro. Ahora, en el horizonte, se veían las luces del norte, pero estaban teñidas de color sangre. Caminé, como siempre lo hacía, hasta llegar al gran roble. Hay, como todas las noches, me juntaba a conversar con mi difunta madre y hermanas. Siempre me esperaban, sentadas, en las ramas más altas del roble. Pero llego hoy, y estaban esperándome, paradas en el suelo, al pie del árbol. Me acercó y les preguntó que pasa. Todas tienen una mirada seria y triste. Incluso mi madre, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa, aun cuando esta allí, muerta. No se movían, ni hablan, solo me miraban con tristeza y seriedad. El ambiente era muy pesado. Se miraron entre ellas, y asintieron. Mi hermana mayor, se acercó a mí. Quedó a un costado mío, y se acercó a mi oído. Con una voz de ultratumba, me dijo lentamente: -Prepárate, va a pasar pronto- y tal como se acercó, se fue a su puesto original. Todo se puso negro, y ellas desaparecieron. Todo desapareció y me quedé allí, parada en la nada. Como fantasmas, aparecieron personas. Eran solo sombras al principio, porque no se distinguían bien. Cuando algunas se aclararon un poco, pude apreciar que era Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura. Me miraban fijamente, con odio. En sus ojos se reflejaba odio, un odio profundo. Me acerqué, y ellos comenzaron a desaparecer, pero con la misma mirada de odio que al principio. Poco a poco, comenzaron a aparecer todos los amigos que tenía allí. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Lee y por último, apareció nuevamente mi equipo y mi familia. Todos me rodeaban, me atraparon en un círculo. Me miraban con odio, uno muy profundo y dijeron al mismo tiempo: -Estás sola. Nadie te quiere. Vete- No lo podía creer. Los mismos que me dijeron que no estaba sola, ahora decían lo contrario. A la gente que más quería, me odiaba. –Noo...- susurraba –No, NO, NO ES VERDAD!!- _

Todo terminó. Desperté de aquella pesadilla. Estaba mojada en sudor frío. Me duché, y decidí no volver a dormir, siendo que eran las tres de la mañana. Salí por la ventana, quería despejar mi mente de aquel horrendo sueño. Fui al bosque, en el mismo lugar en donde llegué a este lugar. Caminé largo rato, y terminé en el mismo claro en el cual estuve la primera vez. Me senté frente a un árbol. Descansé mi espalda en el árbol y comencé a observar la luna. –Que bella es la luna llena- y di un largo suspiro.

Luchaba contra el sueño, estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir, pero temía dormir. No quería volver a aquel lugar, lleno de odio. Pero estar en ese lugar era muy relajante, el sueño me iba a vencer, sino fuera porque algo se acercaba velozmente a mí. Hice unas posiciones de manos. Me alcanzó, era arena, pero estaba alerta y había echo un jutsu de sustitución. Observé a todo mi alrededor, solo se distinguía una sombra parada en un árbol. Lancé varios kunais a la sombra, pero los esquivó fácilmente, y bajó al lago. Lo imité. Las sombras aun lo ayudaban a ocultar su identidad, pero era inútil, porque solo había una persona que manejaba así la arena. Gaara.

-Es inútil que te escondas, ya sé quien eres- él se puso bajo la luz de la luna llena. Su mirada era inexpresiva. Realmente en ese momento, no estaba con ganas de luchar, así que, aunque la arena seguía moviéndose, me senté bajo el mismo árbol y comencé a observar nuevamente la luna. Él, extrañado de mi actitud, atacó con su arena, que esquivé fácilmente. Sus poderes estaban más débiles de lo normal, porque estaba confundido y aparte, tenía la presión de Shukaku, que era más fácil que saliese en luna llena.

_-¿Qué estará planeando¿Será una trampa de parte de mi aldea para eliminarme nuevamente?- _tenía millones de preguntas, respecto a la situación –tranquilo, no es una trampa- dije adivinando sus pensamientos, y volteando a verlo. Sonreí. Fue extraño para una persona como él, que alguien le sonriera. Es más, desde su tío Yashamaru, nadie le había sonreído antes. Volteé a seguir mirando la luna llena, y él se acercó lentamente. A paso muy lento. Como si tuviera temor de algo...

Cuando estuvo a algunos pasos de donde yo me encontraba, vio claramente como una sonrisita se dibujaba en mi rostro. Acto seguido, desaparecí frente a sus ojos. Él se sorprendió mucho, al parecer, estando yo ahí y como yo era diferente a todo el resto en cuanto a actitud con él, se hizo más vulnerable. Volteó rápidamente a todas las direcciones posibles, pero no vio nada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, esperando a poder notar mi chakra. Pero antes de que él me pudiera encontrar, yo lo encontré primero...

-Boo!! n.n- fue una bromita improvisada que se me ocurrió. Él se sobresaltó y volteó con una cara de pocos amigos –Qué delicado!! Es q acaso nunca nadie te había echo una broma??- dije con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero rápidamente cambie mi expresión al ver su cara, que era una mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza –no- dijo cortante.

El viento soplaba en aquella noche, estábamos frente a frente y no salía ni una palabra de nuestras bocas. Solo cruzábamos miradas que no significaban nada. Simplemente miradas. Era un silencio tranquilizador. El viento era helado, pero no mostrábamos signo alguno de frío. Mi mente en cambio no se mantenía en blanco, estaba formulando algo, planeando algo. Eso!! Ya sabía que iba a hacer. Caminé decidida y me paré frente a él, quién solo alzó una ceja en señal de no comprender. Tomé aire y dije -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- se produjo un silencio que se prolongó por un par de minutos, iba a interpretar ese silencio como un no, pero antes de irme el dijo – qué?- parece que era como Sasuke, hablaba con puros monosílabos. Que amplio su vocabulario ¬¬... pero bueno, bajé mi mirada. Tenía algo de pena preguntar esto, pero ya había comenzado –tú, p-puedes entrenarme? Por favor?- seguía con la mirada gacha, temía que me dijera que no. Pero no costaba nada preguntarle, por lo que sabía, él era uno de los mejores ninjas de Suna, no solo por tener a Shukaku, por sus logros personales.

No respondía, eso claramente era un "no". Bueno, que más le voy a pedir, si apenas lo conozco. Realmente, en ese momento me quería ir, pero del sueño me quedé pegada al piso medio inconsciente XD pero escuchando todo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta abrí la boca, pero el me ganó -¿por qué si tienes a tu sensei y a tu equipo¿por qué yo?- wow... dijo muchas palabras para ser Gaara, bueno. Tan solo le respondo sin levantar la vista –Tal vez no me creas, pero yo no soy de aquí. Ni siquiera de esta época. No recuerdo casi nada de mí, ni siquiera mi nombre. Soy demasiado débil y necesito a alguien que me enseñe a ser fuerte. Quiero que alguien me enseñe a ser ninja- hago una pausa levantando mi vista, mostrando una mirada decidida y el atónito a mis palabras –quiero que tú me enseñes porque...- cambio mi mirada por una mucho más dulce -...porque desde la primera vez que nos vimos supe que tú me ayudarías-

**GAARA'S P.O.V**

No puedo creer que me esté hablando así. Tan dulce. A mí siempre me hablaban con dureza y frialdad. Tratándome como un monstruo. Siempre me miraban con odio y resentimiento en mi aldea y en todo lugar que me conocieran. Desde que era un niño. Recibí miradas y tonos de voz de cualquier tipo, pero nunca dulce y cálido. Que me transmitiera tranquilidad y seguridad. Yo no confío en nadie y no voy a empezar ahora. Pero... algo me dice que está siendo sincera. Quizás deba, pero no estoy seguro. Bueno, voy a aceptar, con tal que si me está engañando, la mato y listo.

**END GAARA'S P.O.V.**

-De acuerdo- mi rostro se iluminó. Pero me vino una duda¿a qué hora sería? –¿Tú no duermes?- él negó con la cabeza y eso me dio una idea –Entonces todos los días nos veremos aquí a está hora¿está bien?- él afirmó con la cabeza. Coloqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y di un paso, saltando, atrás e hice una reverencia –Muchas gracias, nos vemos Gaara-san!! Y despidiéndome también con la mano, me alejé a dormir. Me bajó el sueño y casi me quedo dormida en el camino, pero logré llegar. Entré por la misma ventana y me metí a la cama con ropa n.n

-

-

-

-

Había pasado un mes desde esa noche. Todas las noches, a la misma hora, iba a entrenar con Gaara al bosque. No se me hacía difícil despertar, porque desde esa noche, todos los días, tenía la misma pesadilla o a veces peor. Prefería mantenerme normal ante todos, para que no me preguntaran nada acerca de lo que me pasaba. Aunque sabía que una persona se iba a dar cuenta.

Estaba en el entrenamiento con Gaara. Acabábamos de terminar, y me despedí como todos los días –Nos vemos Gaara-san!!- pero antes de que pudiera hacer una reverencia, él habló, cosa rara en él –por favor, no me llames Gaara-_san_, trátame como uno de tus amigos si me consideras uno por favor- dijo todo esto mirando hacia un lado. Yo sonreí y asentí. Me acerqué y lo abracé y le dije –Nos vemos Gaara-kun- si eso quería, lo trataría como a todos mis amigos. Me fui dejando a un impresionado Gaara detrás.

-

-

Amanecía. Hoy tenía entrenamiento con mi equipo, después de almuerzo. Toda mi mañana pasó normal y cuando se acercó la hora, fui rumbo al área de entrenamiento, que estaba en el bosque. Cuando caminé por las calles, noté que no iba nadie con quien solía toparme para ir a entrenar, como Naruto o Ino. Quizás ya habrán llegado, pero seguía encontrándolo extraño. Llegué al área de entrenamiento y no había nadie. Siempre solía estar Sasuke esperando. Fui al área del equipo de Hinata, Ino y TenTen y ninguno estaba. Caminé por el bosque para ver si los encontraba y cuando iba por ahí, vi la sombra de alguien. Me acerqué y vi que era la espalda de Naruto. Por fin los encontré.

-Nar...- me tragué mis palabras, cuando vi que estaba con todos, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. Tenían caras muy deprimidas. Me escondí tras un árbol, para averiguar que estaba pasando. Me puse lo suficientemente cerca para lograr escuchar bien. Estaban en medio de una conversación, y cuando logré escuchar, Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-Ella no debería estar aquí- Sasuke

-Pero allá no tiene a nadie, solo nos tiene a nosotros...- Naruto

-Además, con suerte conoce algo de ella, no recuerda casi nada- Ino

-Pero no importa, ella está aquí por error. O la prefieren a ella que a Sakura?- Sasuke

...Todos callaron al momento... Bajaron sus miradas, tristemente...

-Yo...extraño mucho a mi Sakura-chan, extraño que me pegue y que me grite y que regañe a Kakashi-sensei conmigo cuando llega tarde con sus excusas baratas- Naruto

-Yo extraño a mi frentona- Ino

-Y-yo e-extraño mucho a S-Sakura-chan...- Hinata

-Extraño a mi bella flor, con su viva llama de la juventud- Lee

-Ven...ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí, es una intrusa...- Sasuke

_-Lo sabía...- _Kakashi-sensei mirando a un árbol

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mis lágrimas caían como cascadas, que no las paraba nada. Me tapé la boca con mis manos para ahogar un sollozo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Mi peor pesadilla se había echo realidad...no, nunca fue una pesadilla. Era una realidad que tenía frente a mis ojos que no supe ver. Quería gritar NO, quería despertar para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Pero el despertar nunca llegó, era verdad. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no me permitía hablar. –CHAAA!! EN VERDAD ME ECHAN DE MENOS . !!- gritaba Sakura, ignorando completamente como me sentía yo. Gritaba y saltaba de alegría, mientras que yo estaba shockeada. Quería irme de allí. Correr hacía ningún lugar, me quería ir. Desaparecer de este mundo, y no volver a sufrir más. Pero tal fue la impresión que no me podía mover, y en tanto, la conversación continuaba, ignorando que yo la estaba escuchando.

-Pero tampoco es para que la trates como basura Sasuke, yo también quiero que Sakura vuelva, pero por ahora no se puede- TenTen

-No me importa lo que digas TenTen, ella no es nada... es una molestia y una carga- Sasuke

-Pero aunque no sea de aquí y queramos que Sakura vuelva, no va a suceder!! Acéptalo Sasuke, ella no sabe cómo traerla de vuelta- Kiba

-Ñam ñam... n-n - Chouji comiendo papas

-Eso no la excusa de nada. Ella no vale nada acá... ella está sola...- Sasuke

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No podía seguir escuchando más. Corrí. Esa fue la única alternativa que encontré. Corrí sin mirar, tan solo quería huir de aquellas palabras. Quería huir y no volver, no quería volver a verlos. Y lloré. Lloré a lágrima viva. No podía hacer nada más y Sakura estaba cegada por la felicidad que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estábamos allí.

Mientras en la reunión, seguía la conversación...

-Tú crees que ella no la trae de vuelta por que no quiere Sasuke?! Qué acaso no te puedes poner un segundo en su lugar?!- Ino

-hmp- Sasuke

-Ya basta... esto se acabó, ahora todos váyanse a entrenar, excepto Neji, Shikamaru y Shino. Necesito hablarles.- Kakashi-sensei

-Hai- Neji Shikamaru Shino

Todos se retiraron a sus áreas de entrenamientos y Kakashi-sensei se quedo hablando con Neji, Shikamaru y Shino.

-

-

-

-

-

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que lo había escuchado y estaba caminando por el bosque, quién sabe por dónde, cabizbaja y perdida en el tiempo/espacio. Tenía la mente en blanco y había bloqueado cualquier sonido o algo que lograra llamar mi atención, incluyendo a Sakura. Caminaba sin rumbo cuando se escuchó un grito tan fuerte que logró sobrepasar la barrera que había echo.

-CUIDADO SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNN!!!- me detuve y giré lentamente mi rostro, solo para ver dos shurikens acercándose rápidamente a mí. No hice nada para evadirlos, solo los recibí. Uno me hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla y de éste, salió una gotita de sangre muy fina. Y el segundo shuriken que se incrustó profundamente en mi brazo derecho. La sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida y vi a un preocupado Naruto acercándose a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a mi lado, posó ambas manos en sus rodillas, para tomar algo de aire, porque había corrido demasiado rápido. Aun con la respiración entrecortada, se acercó más...

-Sakura-chan estás bien?- y cuando vio ambas heridas se sobresaltó –SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁS HERIDA! TE TENGO QUE LLEVAR A UN HOSPITAL- y me tomó el brazo herido pero yo le tomé la mano con la cuál me sostenía el brazo y lo quite de mí. Muy calmada le dije –No se preocupe Naruto-sama, estoy bien- y dicho esto me quité el shuriken profundamente enterrado en mi brazo, dando paso a más sangre que salió rápidamente.

Sasuke venía corriendo, porque venía persiguiendo a Naruto, con quien estaba entrenando porque Kakashi-sensei no había llegado aun, para variar ¬¬. Cuando vio la herida en mi brazo se acercó, la observó de más cerca y dijo -¿Qué te pasó?- como de costumbre, lo dijo muy fríamente. Seguía con la mirada perdida, pero escuchando todo lo que me decian, para responderles –No es necesario que se preocupe Sasuke-sama, no es nada importante- dijo sin mostrar algún sentimiento o signo de dolor por la herida. Sasuke se impresionó al escuchar la forma en la cual lo había llamado y preguntó –Desde cuando me llamas con tanta formalidad?- dejé de mirarlos para, acto seguido, mirar al cielo. Con mucha serenidad le respondí mientras que la sangre escurría por toda mi ropa –No puedo llamarlo de otra manera. Siendo yo una intrusa aquí, tengo que tenerles el respeto que se merecen Sasuke-sama-

Naruto y Sasuke me miraban incrédulos por la respuesta que les acababa de dar. En especial, porque Sasuke en la convesacion dijo _Ven...ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí, es una __**intrusa**_. Naruto se acercó más, quedando frente a frente. Tocó una de mis mejillas y dijo –Sakura-chan...¿estuviste llorando? Perdóname por los cortes, fue mi culpa- recordé que en mi rostro, estaba el camino de lágrimas secas que olvidé de mojar para que no se notara. Giré mi rostro y mirando a otro lado dije –Perdóneme usted Naruto-sama, por no poder traer a Sakura-sama devuelta y lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir. Con su permiso- y dicho esto di unos cuantos pasos pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto, como era de esperarse, protestó -¡¡Pero Sakura-chan!! Tu brazo está...- no alcanzó a terminar, porque salté a un árbol, y me perdí en el paisaje.

Naruto miraba en dirección en la cual me fui con una mirada triste...

-No entiendo qué le pasa a ésa- Sasuke

-Pero... su brazo está lastimado y le debe doler mucho...- Naruto

-No le duele Naruto- Kakashi-sensei apareciendo en un POOF!

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, la herida era muy profunda!!- Naruto

-Pero hay heridas que duelen mucho más...- Kakashi-sensei

-Qué herida le puede doler, si esas cortadas eran las únicas que tenía...¬¬- Sasuke

-Las heridas del corazón Sasuke, está tan herida que incluso si una katana la atravesara, no sentiría el más mínimo dolor- Kakashi-sensei que raramente no estaba leyendo su librito

-No entiendo Kakashi-sensei... explíquese...- Naruto

-Naruto, ella escuchó la conversación...- Kakashi-sensei

Ambos enmudecieron al instante. Naruto se puso pálido y Sasuke tenía una expresión de sorpresa nunca antes vista.

-Les explicaré...

**KAKASHI'S FLASH BACK**

Estábamos en la charla, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien tras un árbol. Fije la vista hasta el punto en el cual se originaba el chakra, solo para ver que era ella llorando y con las manos en su boca, ahogando sus sollozos. Recorrí con la mirada a todos los presentes en la charla para ver si es que alguien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella. Los únicos que se fijaron fueron Shikamaru, Shino y Neji, quienes al dirigirles la mirada, asintieron con la cabeza. En un momento me gire, solo para ver que ella salía corriendo escapando de todo aquello y en ese momento decidí que ya era suficiente.

**END KAKASHI'S FLASH BACK**

-Y tú estabas tan concentrado hiriéndola, que ni te percataste de su presencia- Kakashi-sensei

- ... - Sasuke

-...D-debo ir a hablar con ella para arreglar esto!- Naruto

-NO! no vallas Naruto, ella ahora necesita estar sola...- Kakashi-sensei

Naruto bajó su mirada y apretó los puños maldiciéndose entre dientes. Kakashi-sensei dio un largo suspiro. Pensaba que ojalá que pudiera aclarar las cosas estando sola y que no hiciera una locura, pero Sasuke sentía algo dentro de él. Era un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía como llamarlo, pero lo averiguaría y también averiguaría como hacerlo desaparecer

-

-

-

Ya era de noche. El viento soplaba suavemente, no hacía ni calor, ni frío. Era el clima nocturno perfecto. Eran como las 12, pero no pretendía dormir. Estaba totalmente ida, mirando un punto indefinido de la nada. Me encontraba sentada en el techo de la casa de Sakura, sintiendo el agradable clima. Como era de esperarse, lloraba. Pero ya no era a voluntad, simplemente lloraba inconscientemente, las lágrimas caían, pero no hacía nada para detenerlas. Bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas, para terminar mojando mis ropas. El viento soplaba y mecía mi cabello, logrando ocultar mi tristeza bajo la rosada cabellera.

Bajo un farol de la esquina de la casa, se encontraba cierto Uchiha, escondiéndose en las sombras. Caminaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a la casa. Detiene su marcha y mira hacía arriba. Me ve sentada en el techo, y como no tiene una buena visión desde su punto, activa su Sharingan para ampliar su vista. La centra en mi rostro ido y lleno de lágrimas...

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

La encontré allí, en el techo de su casa. Es mejor para mí, así no tengo que entrar por alguna ventana. Activo mi Sharingan para ver mejor, y con lo único que me topo, es con un rostro ensombrecido, sumido en la tristeza y en las lágrimas. No la culpo, le dije cosas horribles. Vuelvo a sentir esa extraña sensación, y creo que ahora sé como se llama: Culpa... Siento culpa de haber dicho algo así, teniéndola a ella a mis espaldas. Debo disculparme, pero... ¿con quién? Debo disculparme con ella o con Sakura? Sé que debe ser a ella, pero lo haré con esas intenciones?

**END SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, por mis sentidos. Desde que comencé a entrenar con Gaara, mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Además, había aprendido a sentir el chakra de los demás cuando no lo ocultaban y en ese momento sentía el chakra de otra persona. Fijé mi vista hasta dónde se originaba ese chakra, y vi que era Sasuke. La persona menos indicada en ese momento. Me levanté y giré mi cuerpo en dirección a él. No mostré ningún sentimiento aunque dentro de mí, podía sentir millones de cosas. Furia, ira, impotencia, tristeza, soledad pero lo que extrañamente no sentí, fue odio...

_-Kuso! Se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí...- _pensaba Sasuke, que como lo había tomado desprevenido, no supo que hacer. Tenía aun su Sharingan activado y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. De mi bolsito de armas y pergaminos, tomé un kunai –Perdóneme Sasuke-sama...- dije casi en un susurro. Él, que con su Sharingan podía leer mis labios, no comprendió en absoluto mi actitud _–Perdón?- _pero sus dudas se aclararon al segundo siguiente, porque arrojé el kunai en su dirección. Saltó hacia atrás, como reflejo y con su Sharingan vio como me quede allí, hasta un poco antes de que el kunai estuviera a punto de estrellarse con el piso y vio en la dirección en que escapé.

Cuando el kunai cayó al piso, explotó. Era un kunai con un sello explosivo. Antes de que la nube de humo se disipara, Sasuke saltó en mi misma dirección para alcanzarme. Pero ya le llevaba una gran ventaja y apenas me veía en frente. Me siguió hasta que se dio cuenta que mi objetivo era internarme en el bosque, para que fuera más fácil perderlo de vista.

Corrimos una distancia muy larga, luego de que nos adentramos en el bosque. Le era más difícil seguirme, pues los árboles le impedían ver bien, incluso con el Sharingan. Cuando por fin logré perderlo, ni me di cuenta. Seguía corriendo, ciegamente por el bosque, hasta que choqué con alguien. Caí al suelo bruscamente. Al abrir los ojos, me costó mucho ver, porque las lágrimas me habían nublado la vista. Me tallé los ojos, y cuando pude ver bien, vi que con la persona que había chocado, era Gaara.

Me ayudó a levantarme, pero no duró mucho porque volví a caer. Pero esta vez, Gaara había detenido mi caída –G-gracias Gaara-sama o//o- estaba tan pendiente en perder de vista a Sasuke, que no me había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba luego de tanto correr. Gaara me ayudó a sentarme en un árbol. Respiré un poco y me calmé. Sabía que él me iba a hacer preguntas, y como era Gaara y después de todo este tiempo que me entrenó, le tenía una gran confianza, estaba dispuesta a responder todas sus preguntas...

-Gracias Gaara-sama-

-No te dije que no me tratarás así...?¬¬- Gaara

-Es que una intrusa en este sitio como yo, no puede tratarlo de otra manera...- bajando la mirada

-Qué? Quién dijo que eras una intrusa?- Gaara subiendo la voz

-...- No quería responder

-Bueno, después me dirás quién, pero no quiero que me llames así... prefiero que me llames como me llamaste antes- Gaara mirando a un lado

-De acuerdo Gaara-kun n.n-

Se hizo un silencio

-Gaara-kun, tengo que decirte algo...- dije y él volteó a verme porque estaba sentado a mi lado –Voy a faltar unos días, por favor, no te preocupes- dedicándole una sonrisa triste, muy triste

Me paré con algo de dificultad y él se paró también. Cerré mis ojos y lo único que cabía en mi mente en ese momento es que no quería estar más en donde estaba sufriendo. Gaara tan solo me ve. De pronto, un chakra entre blanco y lila, muy claro pero se le notaban tonos lilas, unos más claros y otros más oscuros pero no eran muy oscuros, emana de mi cuerpo rodeándome. Se hace cada vez más intenso y unas gotas de sudor bajan por mi frente. Me estoy agotando más de lo que estaba. De un segundo a otro, el chakra blanco y lila cambia lentamente a uno verde. Cuando está completamente verde y no queda ningún rastro del lila y blanco, deja de intensificarse y comienza a reducirse, entrando en el cuerpo. Cuando ya no se ve nada, mi cuerpo cae. Cuando reaccionó, Gaara no dejó que cayese al piso. Estaba inconsciente.

Cargó el cuerpo inconsciente, y se fue caminando por el bosque. Cuando iba casi saliendo del bosque, se encontró con Sasuke, quien se sobresaltó al ver el cuerpo que Gaara, traía en sus brazos...

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Sasuke

-No le hice nada, está desmayada- Gaara

-Y a dónde la llevas?- Sasuke

-A su casa a donde más...- Gaara

-Yo la llevaré...- Sasuke

–De acuerdo...- Gaara mirando a Sasuke con desconfiaza

Gaara le entrega con mucho cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente, como si fuera de cristal y estuviera a punto de romperse. Sasuke lo recibe y lo carga con la misma delicadeza. Le da la espalda a Gaara y comienza a caminar en dirección a la casa. Gaara, desconfiando de Sasuke, se interna en el bosque, para luego seguirlo con sumo cuidado para que no se percatara de su presencia. Cuando llegan a la casa, Sasuke entra por la ventana y acuesta el cuerpo tal cual está sobre la cama. Se queda contemplando el cuerpo que yace en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. No quería dejar las cosas como estaban y más si eso significaba tener esa desagradable sensación llamada culpa. Esperaría a que despertara. Apoyó su espalda en la pared de la habitación y se dejó caer lentamente.

Luego de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormido apoyado en la pared. Mientras que Gaara, lo vigilaba desde cerca fuera de la ventana.

_-Lo vigilo porque no confío en él en ningún tema, sí, esa es la razón de estar aquí...-_

**-Síguete mintiendo chico...¬¬-**

_-De qué hablas?-_

**-No es obvio ??**-

_-No-_

**-Ah! No importa, eres un caso perdido¿sabes?-**

Gaara ignoró el último comentario. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de ambas personas en la habitación. Y la noche pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, hasta el amanecer...

-

-

-

Los débiles rayos del sol entraban de lleno en la habitación y la fresca brisa matutina entraba por la ventana abierta. Cierta kunoichi de cabellos rosas se despertaba pesadamente. Abría lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama y miró a ambos lados para saber dónde se encontraba. A uno de sus lados, encontró a un chico durmiendo plácidamente apoyado en la pared. Reconoció en cuestión de segundos a la persona, y de un minuto a otro, se encontraba apegada a él.

Él se despertó, sobresaltado, por el apegamiento de la kunoichi. Se quitó a la chica de él y luego, comenzó el interrogatorio matutino...

-SASUKE-KUUUN!! Te eché mucho de menos...!!-

-Sa-sakura??-

-La misma!! No sabes cuanto extrañé no poder abrazarte!!-

-P-pero si tú estás aquí¿dónde está ella?-

La mirada de la chica cambió drásticamente. De una alegre y sonriente a una triste y ensombrecida. Desvió su mirada de Sasuke...

-Sasuke-kun, ella...

-

-

-

-

-

Continuará..

* * *

**-¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**-¿Dónde está Gaara?**

* * *

_Ojala q les aya gustao la 1ra parte del 5° cap...!! n-n, ojala q no me demore tanto en escribir la 2da parte!! wuenu.. creo q asta aora este es el cap mas largo..!! gracias x el tiempo q se tomaron para leer esto..!! n.n_

_Nos vemos en el prox cap!! (5to cap, parte 2)_


	6. Cambio de alma II

**OHAYO!! n.n**

**aki subiendo la segunda parte del 5to cap dl fic!! ojala q les guste... a mi si me uto.. xD**

* * *

-SASUKE-KUUUN!! Te eché mucho de menos...!!-

-Sa-sakura??-

-La misma!! No sabes cuanto extrañé no poder abrazarte!!-

-P-pero si tú estás aquí¿dónde está ella?-

La mirada de la chica cambió drásticamente. De una alegre y sonriente a una triste y ensombrecida. Desvió su mirada de Sasuke...

-Sasuke-kun, ella...- silencio incómodo- ella...se fue- dicho esto bajo la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! A-a dónde??-

-No lo sé, tengo vagos recuerdos de qué fue lo qué pasó...-

-Pues vamos! Dime!-

-Mejor vamos con Kakashi-sensei y Naruto para que ellos también estén al tanto-

-Hai-

Salieron por la ventana hacia el área de entrenamiento. Corrieron por los tejados y cuando llegaron, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que ambos, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto, los estaban esperando.

-Sakura-chan¿cómo está tu brazo¿qué pasó? Cuenta, cuenta...!!- ya sabrán quién lo dijo...¬¬

-De qué hablas Naruto??-

-Eh??- ese comentario lo dejo totalmente confundido...

-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-teme ella ES Sakura...-

-Ya veo...- dijo dejando de leer su "educativo" librito... _**(N.A/ ¬¬ Kakashi-sensei, nunca cambiarás, ni siquiera en MI fic xD…)**_

-Ahora que estamos todos, dinos, qué pasó??- ordenó Sasuke ¬¬

-Bueno, realmente no lo recuerdó bien, pero yo...

**SAKURA'S FLASH BACK-- **

Iba caminando por mí n.n (es grande el lugar dónde estaba, y mucho...) y vi que estaba oscuro por un lado, así que fui a investigar! Era taan oscuro, que no veia nada, pero igual seguí adelante. Iba caminando feliz de la vida, cuando... ZAZ! Me caí a un hoyo, bueno, enverdad, quedé colgando de una mano. Pensé que me iba a caer, porque pronto se me iba a soltar la mano, cuando, muuuy a lo lejos, veo un punto brillante que se acercaba a mí. Poco a poco el punto se hizo más grande y brillante y pude apreciar que tenía forma. Cuando quedó al pie de donde estaba colgando, la luz brillante se agachó y tomó mi mano. Me levantó como si fuera una pluma y me dejó a su lado. Cuando estuve con los pies bien puestos en el suelo, levanté mi vista para ver mejor, hasta donde se podía, la figura brillante (era muy brillante así que me dolían los ojos). Vi que tenía forma humana, pero antes de poder fijarme en algo más, me di cuenta de que frente a nosotras, había otra luz. La otra luz estaba inmóvil. Era como si estuviéramos dentro de una cueva y la otra luz fuera la luz del día que entraba por la salida de la cueva. La luz brillante alargó, lo que vi como brazos, y me empujó a la otra luz. Era taan liviana, que fui muy rápido a la luz, pero antes de llegar a la luz, me di vuelta para ver como una lágrima, más brillante que aquella luz, caía por lo que distinguí como una mejilla. Y luego desperté en mi cama...

**END SAKURA'S FLASH BACK-- **

-...y eso pasó...- todos estaban sumidos en sus mentes, analizando el relato. Kakashi-sensei, fue el primero en decir algo, luego de un rato de silencio luego del relato. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo –bueno, por lo que parece, lo que pasó fue un cambio de alma- ninguno de los tres genins comprendió a qué se refería... –qué cosa??- Kakashi-sensei suspiró –_la estupidez no tiene límites... _escuchen con atención, en el cuerpo de Sakura, hay dos almas. La de Sakura y la de ella. Cuando ella llegó, el alma de ella tomó el lugar de controlar el cuerpo, mientras que la de Sakura estuvo dentro del cuerpo todo el tiempo pero no era la que manejaba el cuerpo, estaba en reposo por decirlo de alguna manera...-

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a que él prosiguiera con su explicación. Kakashi-sensei al ver que hasta el momento todos entendían, prosiguió –al llegar acá, ella perdió todos sus recuerdos que de a poco los fue recuperando, pero al escuchar aquella conversación que tuvimos, se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía y lo único que deseaba, era irse. Sakura, esa luz que viste, sospecho que era ella. Ella dio vuelta los papeles, siendo tú la que manejas el cuerpo y ella la que reposa dentro de ti. Eso es un cambio de almas en este caso¿ahora comprenden?- Kakashi-sensei los miró, y ellos se miraron entre sí para terminar con un único –Hai...- Kakashi-sensei sonrió bajo su máscara al concluir que sus alumnos no eran tan estúpidos –Ahora, esto hay que informalo a la Hokage-sama, pero nadie más tiene que saberlo por el momento. ¿Escuchaste Naruto?- dijo mirando al rubio –H-hai Kakashi-sensei- y así el equipo 7 partió a la torre de la Hokage.

-

-

-

-

-Bueno, con que eso ocurrió- Kakashi-sensei le había contado el relato al la 5ª Hokage, Tsunade-sama, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en el y sus dedos entrelazados posando su mentón en ellos. El equipo 7 aguardaba su respuesta... –bueno, esto es algo que no pasa todos los días...aunq tampoco lo fue cuando ella llego- dio un largo suspiro, analizando la situación, tenía el presentimiento de algo, lo malo, es que no era bueno por donde lo vieras...

-Vamos vieja Tsunade!! Dinos que debemos hacer!! Eres la Hokage no?- Tsunade-sama no estaba de ánimos para enojarse con Naruto, así que ignoró ese comentario. Se paro de su escritorio y se espero la reacción de ellos al terminar de escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir –Escuchenme bien, que no lo repetiré. No es bueno, en ningún sentido, pero tiene solución así que no me interrumpan¿ok?- asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron que continuara –bueno, tengo el presentimiento que...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirlo, pero debía –si ella sigue donde está, ella va a desaparecer...-

-NANI??!!- Fue el de los tres genins, pero Kakashi-sensei solo puso cara de O.O!!

-Como lo oyen, ella va a desaparecer...- antes de continuar, Sakura interrumpió –pero Tsunade-sama!! Como puede ser??!! Si yo pase ahí más de un mes y no me pasó nada!- Tsunade-sama esperaba aquella observación –Sakura, ese es TU cuerpo, por eso no te pasó nada, pero ella... mira, lo peor de todo es que si desaparecer, no lo haría simplemente aquí, sino que también lo haría allá, en su época, sería como si nunca hubiera existido, pero los que la conocieron la recordarían como si hubiera muerto- Nadie hablaba, era tan impactante la noticia que no había palabras que decir –pero la solución es que, tienen que traerla devuelta si no desean que ella desaparezca. No sé como, pero esa es la única solución.- Tsunade-sama se sentó en su silla.

Los minutos pasaron, y todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Cuando de repente, Sakura salió corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage para sorpresa de todos. Naruto y Sasuke salieron tras ella. Sakura corría más rápido que ellos, y como vieron que no la iban a poder alcanzar, Naruto decide hablarle, mejor dicho, gritarle mientras corren tras ella –SAKURA-CHAAAN!! A DÓNDE VAS??- siguen corriendo –VOI DONDE INO, NARUTO!!- en eso, Naruto tropieza con una piedra y casi se cae xD –P-PORQ VAS CON ELLA??- decia entrecortadamente por gritar y correr al mismo tiempo –TE LO DIGO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS!!- y así siguieron corriendo, hasta encontrar a Ino, que estaba en la florería.

-

-

-

-

La florería estaba muy tranquila y silenciosa. Y allí estaba ella, arreglando algunas flores, decorando algunos arreglos florales, lo de siempre. Cuando se escucha la campanita que anuncia que se abre la puerta que es igual a, clientes. –Ohayo, bienvenidos a...- no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de quienes eran y en que condiciones estaban (todos sudados y respirando agitadamente) –pero qué les paso a ustedes?- dijo acercando varias sillas para que se sentaran. Pero Sakura negó la oferta (las sillas), la tomó por a muñeca y la arrastró con ella y ellos hacía el bosque.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, Ino exigía una explicación sobre su comportamiento –Qué les pasa? Sacarme así de la tienda? Más les vale que sea importante...- mirada asesina de parte de Ino hacía ellos. Cuando lograron recuperar el aliento, Sakura miro seriamente a Ino –Ino, no es tiempo de discutir. Algo muy importante esta en juego y cada segundo es crucial- Ino no se lo tomó a broma, porque con solo ver la cara de Sakura se podía saber que el tema era serio –Ino, necesito que uses tu técnica en mí, es urgente- a Naruto por fin le cayó la teja y supo que tramaba Sakura

-Con que eso era! Eres tan lista Sakura-chan!! n.n- Naruto

-Que gran descubrimiento genio ¬¬- Sasuke

-Qué acaso tú ya lo sabias Bakasuke?- Naruto

-Tú que crees usuratonkachi??-Sasuke

-...- silencio

-Haber Sakura, antes de usarla, para qué?-Ino

-Te lo diré resumido, ella escuchó todo lo que ustedes dijeron y ahora está dentro de mí, si la llamo no me responde y si sigue allí va a desaparecer¿entendiste?- Sakura, pero Ino estaba pálida al saber que había escuchado toda la conversación. Cuando entró en sí, hizo sellos con las manos, se puso en posición y activo su técnica. Pronto, ambos cuerpos cayeron, para sorpresa de Naruto y Sasuke, porque normalmente, el cuerpo de Sakura debió seguir en movimiento por Ino, pero no, ambos cayeron. Naruto cuidó el de Ino, y Sasuke el de Sakura.

POOF! Kakashi-sensei acababa de aparecer, viendo a sus alumnos cuidando de los cuerpos de sus amigas, e inmediatamente supo lo que pasó. Esperaron a que despertaran, pero la espera no fue muy larga, porque 5 minutos después de que utilizara su técnica, despertó sobresaltada y con ella, Sakura. Esperaron la reacción de la pelirosada, aunque Ino, estaba conciente de cuál iba a ser. Negativa. No la trajeron de vuelta. Como si leyeran los pensamientos, ellas se adelantaron a relatar lo sucedido...

-Ino fue expulsada de mi cuerpo Kakashi-sensei- Sakura

-Eso fue porque ya hay dos almas en tu cuerpo Sakura, una más no se podía...- Kakashi-sensei

-No- todos enmudecieron al escuchar a Ino –no fue por eso, el cuerpo de Sakura me recibió como todos los cuerpos en los que uso mi técnica, pero les contaré...-

**INO'S FLASH BACK-- **

Era un lugar oscuro. No veía por donde iba, solo una cosa me guiaba, una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Corrí hacía la luz, pero de pronto, una pared que me obstruía el paso. Pero era transparente, porque seguía viendo esa luz a lo lejos. Caminé al lado, con la mano en el muro. De repente, el muro desapareció y pude seguir adelante, pero no por mucho tiempo. Caí a un hoyo y estaba una mano de caer. Iba a caer, de no ser por la misma luz que ahora me rescató, pero con la misma facilidad que me sacó del hoyo, me tiró a un agujero de luz, que me sacó de allí...

**END INO'S FLASH BACK-- **

-La misma luz, ella nos está sacando de allí- (breve pausa n.n)- porque no quiere volver- dijo Sakura con tristeza. Les quedaba poco tiempo, cada vez sentía menos mi presencia dentro de ella y nadie tenía una nueva idea.

-Ya sé!- Naruto sobresaltó a todos, pero los dio algo de esperanza –traigamos a Hinata-chan y a Neji! Podrían utilizar su Byakugan n.n- la poca esperanza que tenía la arruinó Sasuke con su comentario realista –pero teme, de qué serviría el Byakugan en esta situación?- pero Naruto no se iba a rendir con los tontos razonamientos (realistas) de Sasuke –Ja! Pero esto no lo saben, Hinata-chan me ha contado que Neji tiene una nueva técnica con su Byakugan- y dicho esto, salió corriendo en busca de los Hyuuga, haciendo brotar nuevamente la esperanza de traerla devuelta.

-

-

-

Iba Neji caminando por hacia el área de entrenamiento del equipo 7, porque Tenten le había dicho que su prima y Naruto querían que fuera allá. Él estaba enterado de las razones, e iba dispuesto a traerme devuelta, porque"a Hyuuga Neji nadie le decía que no" (exceptuemos a su familia n.nU). Mientras se acercaba a paso rápido, recordaba lo que había visto la noche pasada...

**FLASH BACK-- **

Bajo un farol de la esquina de la casa, se encontraba cierto Uchiha, escondiéndose en las sombras y por la calle venía, casualmente, el joven prodigio, Hyuuga Neji. Caminaba de lo más despreocupado, hasta que vio la explosión unos pasos más delante de donde estaba. Instintivamente activa el Byakugan, y logra ver el camino que tomamos Sasuke y yo. Nos sigue para ver que pasaba, y ve que nos dirigimos al bosque y toma un camino más rápido para no ser visto por nosotros. Llegó un poco antes que yo al claro, y espera tras un árbol para no ser notado, porque siente otro chakra aparte del mio acercandose al claro. Luego de eso, ve mi encuentro con Gaara y vio todo lo que paso. Le sorprendió mucho la actitud que tuvo Gaara conmigo, porque Gaara, para Neji, es un asesino de sangre fría que solo se ama a sí mismo y nunca se preocuparía por alguien más. Cuando Gaara se va del claro, rumbo a la casa de Sakura, él lo sigue y ve el encuentro con Sasuke y luego al ver que Sasuke se va con el cuerpo inconciente. Se marcha.

**END FLASH BACK-- **

Neji estaba cerca del área de entrenamiento cuando escuchó un pequeño ¡crack! De una rama que se había roto –_estás muy descuidado Gaara...- _pensó sonriendo con arrogancia. Cuando llegó a su destino, encontró a Hinata con su Byakugan activado diciendo –esta es la red de chakra más extraña que he visto- cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su primo, desactivó su Byakugan y se acercó a él –Neji-niisan llegaste...que bueno, sabes qué debes hacer?- el asintió con la cabeza, activó su Byakugan, hizo algunos sellos con las manos y con la punta de sus dedos tocó al frente de Sakura que entró en una especie de trance –Sakura-chan!- -Naruto-kun no te alteres, ella está bien- Hinata les dijo que iba a suceder y eso calmó a Naruto

-Ojalá que funcione esta vez...-

_**Dónde Neji...-- **_

Era todo oscuro, pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Ino y Sakura, pero con una diferencia. Él estaba al tanto de qué había pasado y no iba a permitir ser expulsado del cuerpo de Sakura tan fácilmente. Cuando estaba apunto de empujarlo, él saltó y esquivó mi golpe, desapareciendo de mi vista. Antes de encontrarlo, él ya me había encontrado. Tenía mi muñeca sujeta y no me iba a soltar. Forcejé todo lo que pude, pero fue en vano, tan solo me agoté. Resignada, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas con mi muñeca en alto, porque Neji aun la tenía sujeta. Él se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, pero seguía con mi muñeca tomada, al parecer, tenía miedo de que si me soltase, yo lo expulsara como a las otras dos. Se sentó en el piso y yo lo imité y allí comenzó el interrogatorio...

-¿Por qué no vuelves?-

-¿no es obvio?-

-Pero, sabes las consecuencias de quedarte aquí?-

-H-hai...- casi en un susurro

-Si las sabes por qué sigues aquí?-

-P-porque, allá solo soy una molestia, soy una intrusa y una carga por no saber ser una buena ninja, además todos están felices de que Sakura-sama esté. Yo no tengo nada que hacer allá, mi destino e-es... e-es... es _desaparecer- _lo último no pude decirlo, ya que un gran nudo en mi garganta se formó, y no me permitió decirlo. Y una pequeña lágrima, más brillante que yo cayó por mi rostro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Hyuuga.

-No...Tu destino no es desaparecer- ¿cómo supe q iba a decir eso? o.o –tu destino es estar aquí, con nosotros además, no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos, luego va a ser peor para ti. Ahora libera esos sentimientos, de odio hacia el resto, hacia mí, hacia el mundo y hacia la vida- me sorprendió mucho la actitud de Hyuuga-san, siempre que lo veía, era callado, frío y calculador. Era como Gaara-kun. Quizás, sí era como él, y solo debía tener a alguien en quien confiar.

-No puedo...- Neji se sorprendió ante mi declaración -...yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides porque, yo no sé como odiar...- dicho esto lo abracé y comenzé a llorar. Me descargué de todo mi dolor, el dolor que albergaba mi corazón y él, me refugió en sus brazos, escuchando atentamente a todo lo que le dije. Me consoló, creo que era lo que necesitaba, descargarme con alguien.

Poco a poco, la brillante luz q era, que usaba para esconder mi verdadera forma, fue disminuyendo, y de una brillante luz q solo se distinguía la forma y las lágrimas, pasó a una chica pelirroja (no tanto como Gaara, era más rojo sangre), abrazada del Hyuuga, llorando. Cuando el ambiente se calmó, el me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos a la luz, a la salida, al mundo.

-Sabe algo Hyuuga-san...- dije volteando a verle pero antes continuar el me dijo- llámame por mi nombre- yo asentí y continué- Neji-san...- al escuchar como lo llame me sonrió –tú y Gaara-kun se parecen mucho...- él me miró con incertidumbre, no sabía a qué me refería...

-En q sería?-

-Que solo necesitan a alguien en quien confiar, a alguien que no los juzguen y los valores por quienes son, para poder sacar a la luz como realmente son n.n- él analizó lo dicho y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, puede ser. Se nota que Gaara estaba preocupado por ti, nunca actúa con nadie así- sonreí para mis adentros, estaba tan sumida en la tristeza que no me había puesto a pensar si realmente Gaara-kun se preocuparía por mí. Me alegré mucho cuando Neji-kun me dijo eso.

_**CON TODOS...-- **_

-Ya a pasado mucho tiempo, no habrá pasado algo malo Hinata-chan?-

-No te preocupes Ino-san, Neji-niisan la va a traer de vuelta...estoy segura-

Todos estaban atentos a ambos, que estaban en trance. Pestañé varias veces y todos se acercaron ver si era yo o Sakura.

-Sakura-chan?? Eres tú o Neji la logró traer de vuelta?- Naruto preocupado

-Y-yo...yo volvi...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Ojala q les aya gutao... n.n


	7. El despertar del lado oscuro

_**Este cap lo voi a narrar en 3ª persona… n.n**_

**_Ojala q les guste!! Y... gomen nasai x la demora n.nU lo tenia escrito ace tiempo, pero me concetre a empezar a escribir un nuevo fic y se me paso el tiempo muy rapido (ya llevo el cap 13 de uno q pronto lo voi a subir) :)_**

* * *

-Sakura-chan?? Eres tú o Neji la logró traer de vuelta?- Naruto preocupado 

-Y-yo...yo volvi...

* * *

Una semana pasó desde aquel incidente. Ella se volvió muy cerrada con las personas, excepto con 2. Una de ellas es Neji. Con él, era más abierta que con el resto, pero no pudo lograr que ella no le dijera Neji-_san_.No. Aun la herida en su corazón estaba demasiado abierta para poder abrirse más con él. Pero solo una persona, solo con una persona era totalmente abierta. Solo con una persona podía ser como era ella, abrir su corazón y permitirle ayudar a sanar esa profunda herida en su corazón. Solo a una persona le decía el _-kun_. Solo una persona. Solo Gaara. 

Desde aquel incidente, solo Gaara y Neji tenían su permiso para poder hacerla sonreír. Solo ellos tenía permiso para recibir una sonrisa dulce y una mirada tierna de parte de ella. Todo el resto estaba condenado a recibir sus sonrisas forzadas y falsas. Sus miradas de tristeza y soledad. Solo ellos 2. Los que le tendieron una mano y le prestaron su hombro para llorar. Nadie más era merecedor de una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella. Pero el que menos lo merecía, era la persona que más la hizo sufrir. El que causó todo esto. Uchiha Sasuke.

El merecía todo el odio de su ser. Merecía sus miradas frías, de odio y furia. Merecía todo eso y mucho más. Pero por la única razón que el NO recibió el odio más profundo de parte de ella, era por una simple razón. Ella no sabe odiar.

No aprendió nunca como odiar a alguien. Pero conoció el odio. SÍ. Eso lo conoció a la perfección, por todos sus lados. De muchas personas. Odio. Para suerte del Uchiha, ella no sabe odiar. Pero lo que lo atormenta desde ese incidente, es la culpa. Sí, la culpa lo atormenta día y noche. Ja! Se lo merece y eso lo está enloqueciendo. Tener esa sensación desagradable en su pecho. En su corazón.

-

-

-

Una mañana nublada en Konoha, la Hokage mandó a llamar al equipo 7, a Hyuuga Neji y a Rock Lee para una importante misión. Los nombrados llegaron puntuales a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando entraron, la Hokage los esperaba sentada en su escritorio y Shizune a su lado.

-Presten atención, su misión es de rango B y el lapso para completarla es de máximo 5 días- la Hokage los miraba seriamente, en su típica pose de barbilla sobre dedos entrelazados y codos sobre el escritorio –Su misión es llevar un pergamino al Mizukage, en la Aldea de la Niebla y regresar con la contestación inmediata del Mizukage- estaba depositando toda su confianza en 5 chicos, los cuales ninguno había pasado el examen chunnin, exceptuando a ella, que no hizo dicho examen. –Hay alguna pregunta?-

-Dos- Neji fue el único en hablar y todos prestaron atención a sus palabras –Primero ¿por qué nos encomienda a nosotros una misión de rango B? y segunda ¿por qué tantos, si es solo entregar un pergamino?- las preguntas de él eran las que todos se formularon en sus mentes.

-Porque, confío plenamente en ustedes cinco y porque los terrenos de las afueras de la Aldea de la Niebla son muy peligrosos, hay muchos ninjas rondando por allí, así que es mejor ir en un grupo más grande para que se protejan mutuamente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Hubo un silencio, que significó que no había otra –Bueno, Shizune le entregará el pergamino a Hyuuga y saldrán hoy en una hora, lleven solo lo necesario. Pueden retirase-

-Hai!- y cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la oficina, la Hokage volvió a hablar.

-Hyuuga, Lee, quédense un momento. Necesito hablarles- ambos detuvieron su caminata y quedaron frente al escritorio. Cuando el equipo 7 salió de la oficina y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la Hokage volvió a romper el silencio –Ustedes tienen una misión alterna a la que ya les encomendé- ambos alzaron una ceja. (Así: o.ô)

-Y ¿cuál sería Hokage-sama?- preguntó Lee con todo respeto.

-Ustedes dos cuidarán de Sakura cueste lo que cueste.- solo Lee no entendió el porqué de esa misión alterna y por su expresión, Tsunade se lo aclaró –Ella no está a su nivel, y es su primera misión. Necesito asegurarme de que ella estará bien porque, son dos vidas las que están en juego si algo le pasara. Entendido?- Ambos genins asintieron –Bien. Pueden retirarse- y así, se prepararon para la misión que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los sectores más peligrosos del país del agua. Mientras que la Hokage se seguía preguntando _–Habré echo lo correcto en enviarla?-_

* * *

Las nubes negras cada vez abarcaban más el cielo y 5 chicos cruzaban las puertas de la entrada norte de Konoha hacía su destino. La Aldea escondida entre la Niebla. 

En el camino, nadie hablaba. Todo era silencio. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

**PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE**

_Kuso, ella no me dirige la palabra! Ni siquiera una mirada! Rayos! Como voy a deshacer este estúpido sentimiento, como voy a eliminar la culpa? Quizás deba aprovechar esta misión para poder aclarar mi mente y eliminar este sentimiento disculpándome con ella. Sí, eso haré. _

**PENSAMIENTO DE NEJI**

_Debo protegerla cueste lo que cueste. Ja! Ahora tengo una razón para mantenerla alejada del Uchiha. Debo protegerla de ese bastardo que le hizo tanto daño. Ahora que ella me considera como, casi, la única persona en la cual puede confiar, no voy a permitir que alguien le vuelva a hacer daño. No de nuevo! Nadie le hará daño a mi mejor amiga. Ò.Ó_

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEE**

_PROTEGERÉ A MI FLOR DE CEREZO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! PORQUE MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTÁ MÁS QUE ARDIENDO!! SÍÍÍ! GAI-SENSEI ESTARÁ ORGULLOSO DE MÍ!! T-T_

**PENSAMIENTO DE NARUTO**

_Sííí!! Por fin esa vieja me toma enserio y me manda a una misión de verdad! No más gatos perdidos! Y ahora estoy más cerca de ser el Sexto Hokage!!! Y luego, a comer ramen.. :3_

**PENSAMIENTO DE "SAKURA" CON INTERVENCIONES DE SAKURA**

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yo aun no estoy preparada para esto. __Rango B! __Tsunade-sama está loca o qué ?! _

_Sakura: Claro que estás lista! O acaso todo el entrenamiento con Gaara no sirvió de nada?? _

_No es eso, es que... no estoy preparada emocionalmente para esto. Imagínate. Nunca he peleado contra ninjas de otras aldeas, o sea, ni siquiera me he graduado de la academia ninja!! Entiendes?! Los únicos ninjutsu que conozco son los típicos, de transformación, multi-clones de sombra, de sustitución pero nada más!! _

_Sakura: Pff... no importa, eres muy fuerte! Confía en ti misma y todo saldrá bien¿OK? C:_

_Bueno... ¬¬ sabes, eres demasiado entusiasta, eres mala influencia para mí. Me vas a pegar tu alegría . Debería dejar de hablar contigo Sakura-san ¬¬_

_Sakura: n.n_

* * *

Pasaron 3 días desde su partida, y por fin estaban muy cerca de la aldea. Seguían con el mismo ritmo. Solo paraban a descansar 2 veces al día y una de ellas era cuando ya estaba muy oscuro y acampaban. Para no ser descubiertos tan fácilmente, iban por las ramas de los árboles. 

Iba todo bien, hasta que una lluvia de shurikens les cayó encima. Todos se cubrieron con algo, y solo resultaron con algunas cortaduras no-profundas. Cuando ya no cayeron más, pudieron ver que los causantes de aquello, fueron ninjas de la aldea de la niebla. Eran ninjas que solo mataban por diversión y ellos eran el blanco perfecto.

Eran 4 ninjas, y como era obvio, comenzaron a atacar. Como se los había ordenado Tsunade, Lee y Neji protegían a "Sakura" de los ninjas, y no dejaban que ella saliera lastimada, simplemente no dejándola luchar. Ella solo veía como sus compañeros arriesgaban sus vidas y ella no podía hacer nada. Cuando de pronto, sintió un dolor en su hombro y como le escurría la sangre por su espalda. Se dio vuelta, y vio que su atacante era un ninja que estaba escondido tras los arbustos, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Comenzó una lucha entre ella y el ninja. Él le llevaba una gran ventaja, y ella estaba muy lastimada y agotada como para moverse. El ninja alzó su katana y con un brillo de maldad en los ojos, iba a enterrar sin piedad la katana en el cuerpo agotado de la kunoichi. Tomó impulso, y a una gran velocidad, la katana bajó rápidamente del aire para enterrarse en el pecho de su víctima.

-

-

La katana atravesó el pecho de su víctima. La sangre emanó de la profunda herida y el cuerpo cayó inmóvil y sangrando al suelo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no alcanzó a reaccionar. Todos detuvieron sus batallas para observar el cuerpo allí, sobre la tierra dejando a su alrededor un gran charco de sangre. Tan grande como el mar.

-Por... qué?- dijo la pequeña kunoichi con un hilo de voz –No ... por .. favor- las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente por su rostro, con los ojos tan abiertos como le eran posibles. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando –Lee ... por qué? – se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de su compañero Lee, que estaba en un charco de sangre. Él la había protegido con su cuerpo, pagando con su vida. Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Mi lla-ma de l-la ju-ven...- tose y sale un chorro de sangre –tud s-se a-apaga...- todo esto lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-No... tu llama d-de la juvent-tud está ardiendo (snif) c-como siempre- las lágrimas era incontrolables y caían sobre el cuerpo de la bestia verde de Konoha –Lee, vamos! (snif) D-debo l-llevarte a Konoha. T-te van a curar (snif)- y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarlo, él se lo impidió.

-N-no, esto lleg-gó hasta a-aquí- negaba con la cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo para que ella no se sintiera mal.

-P-pero ¿qué pasará con Sakura? (snif) Cuando vuelva y tú no estés¿qué pasará con ella? (snif)- su voz sonaba ahogada y hacía todo un esfuerzo para que se le entendiera algo de lo que decía.

-Ja! Mocoso estúpido! Lo que hiciste no sirvió de nada porque, igual la mataré! Muajaja!- el ninja estaba bastante lejos, alzando la katana ensangrentada y caminando lentamente hacía ambos. Iba lentamente, riéndose de Lee y disfrutando el esfuerzo por no morir aun.

-E-ella me re-cordará, c-con e-eso me confor-mo- sus párpados le pesaban. No iba a durar mucho más si no era atendido pronto. Pero ya no había tiempo – S-sayona-ra – y exhaló por última vez, cerró sus ojos y se fue.

Los sollozos de la chica se escuchaban por todos los alrededores. Los pasos del ninja, responsable de la muerte de Lee, se acercaban cada vez más y ella, allí tumbada junto al cuerpo muerto de su compañero, sollozando. Los demás intentaban acabar lo más rápido que podían con su enemigo para ir a salvarla, pero ellos sabían sus intenciones y no se lo permitían. Los sollozos y los pasos se juntaban cada vez más cuando una voz que solo ella podía escuchar, resonó en su cabeza y no era Sakura.

_**Mátalos... **¿Eh?...¿q-quién está a-ahí?** Mátalos… a cada uno de ellos. A los ninjas que ocasionaron la muerte de Lee… **No... no puedo. Yo no soy así...** Y dejarás que la muerte de Lee sea en vano??** Lee... **Mátalos. Descuartízalos. Haz sufrir a los que ocasionaron todo esto… **No... no... **MÁTALOS!! MÁTALOS!!** No... **MÁTALOS!! MÁTALOS!! **_**_MÁTALOS!! MÁTALOS!!_ **

Los sollozos de pronto se cortaron. No se escucharon más que las kunais chocando y los pasos del ninja con la katana en la mano. Nuevamente el brillo maligno se mostró en sus ojos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo tendido en el piso y la chica cabizbaja a su lado.

-Este es tu final chiquilla!!- alzó con toda su maldad y fuerza la katana y velozmente la impulsó hacía la espalda de su víctima.

-NOOO!!!- gritaron juntos Naruto, Neji y Sasuke al estar a punto de presenciar la muerte de Sakura y "Sakura".

-

-

La katana chocó fuertemente con la tierra. Hizo una gran grieta. Pero los cuerpos de Lee y Sakura no se encontraban donde hace 2 segundos estaban.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- el ninja buscó rápidamente con la mirada a los alrededores y los encontró, en la misma posición, a unos metros más lejos de él. –Te estás pasando de lista eh??- y comenzó a caminar, pero detuvo su caminata luego de dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

Ella se levantaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha. El cabello rosa ocultaba su rostro y se escuchaba que balbuceaba algo que no se entendía por la distancia. Cuando alzó la cabeza, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente los abrió y mostró que los hermosos ojos jade de Sakura, que siempre brillaban con tanta alegría, fueron reemplazados por unos ojos negros, más negros que los del Uchiha, que mostraban una furia y una sed de sangre impresionante. En aquellos ojos uno podía ser absorbido y ser llevado a tus peores pesadillas, pero nuevamente, aquellos ojos carecían de odio.

-Él no debía morir- susurraba mientras se acercaba a paso lento –no, no debía. ¿Por qué me protegiste? No debías- los 5 ninjas estaban asustados y retrocedían paso por paso evitando estar muy cerca de ella –Lee... tú... ¿por qué?- eso era lo que se repetía todo el tiempo -¿por qué Lee¿por qué?-

Sus compañeros la miraban incrédulos. ¿Qué pasó con la chica dulce que conocían¿La chica que no mataría ni a una mosca?

Ella se detuvo a una distancia prudente de sus enemigos. Escuchaba atenta a lo que esa extraña voz le decía. El viento sopló y con el, ella desapareció. Los ninjas se sobresaltaron y la buscaron desesperadamente. Cuando sintieron un grito ahogado de dolor de su compañero que acabó con la vida de Lee. Horrorizados, se dieron vuelta y la vieron a ella, en su espalda, sosteniendo firmemente una daga que enterró en su hombro. El ninja herido enfureció en cosa de segundos.

-ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA ACABAR CONMIGO MOCOSA!!- y cuando se dio vuelta para atacar, ni ella ni su daga estaban atrás. Escuchó los gritos ahogados de cada uno de sus compañeros y vio que los había atacado de la misma manera que a él –ESO NO ACABARÁ CON NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS!!-

-Lo sé...- se encontraba frente a ellos. Las caras de horror de sus compañeros eran entendibles. Aquella mirada podía espantar al más valiente. Cayó sobre los ninjas de la niebla, una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, al igual que ellos hicieron al principio. No duró mucho, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar múltiples cortadas en sus cuerpos.

Los 5 ninjas atacaron de frente, con dobles kunais. Fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. 5 contra 1, pero ella no se inmutó. Solo esquivaba con facilidad todos sus ataques y mientras que en susurros ella contaba – Tres...- cada vez lo iba diciendo más alto y se preparaba para lo que viniera - ...Dos...- Los conducía a un sitio un poquito más alejado de donde se encontraban Neji, Naruto y Sasuke observando la batalla - ...Uno- una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro. Se detuvo en seco frente a los ninjas, los cuales venían corriendo para atacarla cuando...

Los ninjas se pararon en seco y se quedaron en la posición que estaban antes de parar. Ella los miraba con superioridad y sonreía malvadamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa¡¿QUÉ NOS HICISTE?!- el ninja gritaba todo lo que podía y se intentaba mover, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano - ¿QUÉ...? NO... NO! NO SERÁ QUÉ...!!-

-Exactamente- ella se acercaba lentamente y los miraba y tenía una sonrisa de serenidad. Cayeron en su trampa –la daga que les incrusté tenía un poderoso paralizante y los shurikens y kunais también- estaba de lo más serena que existía y planeaba como acabaría con sus víctimas –solo dejé que me intentaran atacar para que el paralizante hiciera efecto más rápido y ustedes cayeron redondito, jaja-

**Tú tan solo haz lo que yo te diga…. Nezumi-Usagi-Ryu-Saru-Inu-Tora(son sellos)…. Ahora pon tus manos sobre la tierra.**

Y exactamente como la voz le ordenó, ella hizo los sellos y colocó las manos sobre la tierra. Nadie entendía nada, solo ella.

**Ahora di junto a mí… Jutsu:** Espadas Infernales!!-

Y de la tierra, se abrieron grietas y lava del centro de la Tierra, se elevó por los aires junto con tierra del suelo. Ambos elementos se fusionaron y tomó forma de una espada. Pero ahí no termina, no solo se formó una, se formaron 10. De la punta de sus dedos, salieron hilos de chakra que se unieron a los mangos de las espadas y así ella las controlaba.

-Él no debía morir...- las lágrimas bajaban despacio por sus mejillas –no... no debía- se acercaba al ninja que mató a Lee –pero...- elevó sus manos y junto a ellas, las espadas -...si Lee tuvo que morir...- un silencio sepulcral invadió el momento -...TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HARÁS!!!!!!!!- y dicho esto cruzó ambos brazos y con una mirada llena de ira (N/A:recuerden, su mirada no tenía odio. Ira sí, odio no), las espadas perforaron el cuerpo de aquel ninja, salpicando sangre por todos lados.

Ella respiraba agitadamente. Eso debía utilizar mucho chakra. Miró con furia a otros dos ninjas y estos se pusieron a llorar pidiendo piedad. Ella se enfureció más y descruzando los brazos, removiendo las espadas de su víctima anterior, clavó 5 en un ninja y 5 en el otro. Más sangre se esparcía por el lugar y la manchaban a ella –USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE LEE ESTÉ MUERTO!!- Miró al penúltimo ninja y sin piedad alguna le clavó 9 espadas, dejando una libre. Los cuerpos de los ninjas fueron cayendo a medida que las espadas abandonaban su cuerpo.

La última espada la condujo a su mano. La empuñó firmemente y se dirigió hacia el último ninja y con todo su dolor gritó –POR ESO NO LOS PERDONARÉ NUNCA!!! -y dicho esto, con la espada que sostenía, la clavó en su corazón.

El cuerpo del ninja cayó. Removió la espada del pecho del ninja, estaba toda llena de sangre y ella, su rostro, cabello y ropas estaban salpicadas con sangre.

**Mata a tus compañeros, que no hicieron nada para detener el asesinato de Lee... **_No... Ya es suficiente. No más._

Más lágrimas se presentaron, e inundaron su rostro pálido. Caminó difícilmente hacía el cuerpo de Lee. Ellos no sabían que hacer. La vista se le nublaba. No iba a poder más y en un susurro dijo – Ahora descansa Lee... ya estas vengado, tu muerte no fue en vano...Sayo-nara Lee- y se desplomó en el suelo. La espada se separó en sus componentes originales y allí se quedaron.

Y allí estaban. En silencio y quietos. La escena no era muy hermosa que digamos... 5 ninjas muertos, Lee muerto y ella desplomada en el suelo salpicada de sangre. El único en reaccionar luego de varios minutos de no saber que hacer, fue Neji. Se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de la chica. Le tomó el pulso, era lento. No iba a permitir que muriera. Se paró y dio instrucciones a cada uno.

-Naruto- él dio un paso al frente –Lleva el cuerpo de Lee a Konoha y explica a la Hokage que sucedió- el asintió, levantó el cuerpo y se puso en marcha de regreso a Konoha –Sasuke tú...- pero no pudo continuar, ella se despertó.

-¿Qué... pasó?- miró alrededor, vio la escena sangrienta, se miró a ella –Yo...¿yo hice esto? Neji...- lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos volvieron a ser de color jade, pero esta vez mostraban confusión –Neji... ¿yo los ma-maté?- las lágrimas se derramaron por todo su rostro.

-Luego habrá tiempo de explicar todo, ahora descansa. Tu nivel de chakra está muy bajo- había activado su Byakugan para ver cómo estaban sus niveles de chakra. Ella asintió, y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, se durmió –Bueno, como decía Sasuke, toma- Sasuke se acercó y le entregó el pergamino que debían entregar –Termina la misión, yo la llevaré a Konoha y le explicaré con detalles lo ocurrido a Tsunade-sama- se levantó con el cuerpo en brazos y cuando comenzó a caminar, Sasuke...

-¿Por qué la llevas tú y yo no?- pensaba que si estaba a solas con ella, se podría disculpar y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Porque, Tsunade-sama nos ordenó a Lee y a mí que la debíamos proteger y en este momento, la protejo de ti. Del que la dañó- estaba con el ceño fruncido y mostraba determinación. Ningún tonto Uchiha lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer. Siguió con su camino y desapareció de vista.

* * *

Llovía en Konoha. Las nubes negras que se habían presentado el día anterior, se habían convertido en lluvia. Y era el día perfecto para que lloviera. Konoha se vistió para la ocasión, de negro, nublado y con lluvia. Esa misma tarde seria el entierro del valiente Lee, que dio su vida para proteger a dos personas. A su adorada flor de cerezo. Y a ella. 

Ella...

Ella despertaba en el hospital de Konoha. Neji la había llevado lo más rápido que pudo a Konoha, directamente a la oficina de la Hokage, con ella en brazos. Su estado era grave. Pero ahora estaba estable. Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera tomándole el pulso. Cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta de que había despertado, terminó lo más rápido que pudo para llamar a Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade-sama! Ya despertó!!- y salió veloz de la habitación.

Ella se sentó en la cama. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. De pronto, muchas imágenes se le presentaron en su mente. Lee muerto, sangre, ninjas, muerte, espadas y una voz. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Cuando un agudo dolor le vino a su cabeza. Miró desesperada en todas direcciones, pero sin razón alguna. Solo sintió necesidad de ver algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Cuando volteó a ver la puerta, estaba la Hokage entrando.

Se apresuró a ver qué pasaba y por qué tenía las manos en la cabeza. Alivió el dolor en su cabeza. Cuando la situación se normalizo, ella estaba preparada para preguntar.

-¿Cómo te sientes¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?- esas eran las preguntas esenciales en ese caso. Necesitaba saberlo de inmediato, sino antes.

-Yo...Tsunade-sama ¿dónde está Lee¿Qué pasó? Dígame por favor!- necesitaba saberlo. Por qué se le habían venido esos recuerdos a la mente.

-Acompáñame Sakura...

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Yo:Como estaba?? no creo q tan mal no?**

**inner: estuvo pesimo ¬¬**

**Yo: No es cierto!! Creo... o.o**

**inner: te apuesto a q a nadie le gusto! ¬¬**

**Yo: Te apuesto a q si les gusto!! Dejen reviews y me dicen q opinan de este cap, asi dejo a mi inner callada ¬¬**

**inner: Todos van a decir q estuvo pesimo**

**Yo: te odio! ¬¬ Bye! espero sus opiniones:D**


	8. Encuentro inesperado, pero deseado

**Ohayo!! n.n **

**Ojala q les aya gustao el cap anterior!! n.n, pobre Lee… se murió, pero era su destino en mi fic. (Ahora me puse como Neji con lo dl destino y too eso) **

**Neji: Hey! òó Yo: Hehe… n.nU mejor vamos al fic… (Vuelve a estar narrado por la protagonista :D)**

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?- esas eran las preguntas esenciales en ese caso. Necesitaba saberlo de inmediato, sino antes. 

-Yo...Tsunade-sama ¿dónde está Lee¿Qué pasó? Dígame por favor!- necesitaba saberlo de inmediato. Por qué se le habían venido esos recuerdos a la mente.

-Acompáñame Sakura...

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y seguí a la Hokage. Tsunade-sama, avisó a una de las enfermeras que me daban de alta y salimos en dirección de la torre de la Hokage. En el camino, todo era silencio y la gente se detenía a mirarme. Tenía vendas y parches, y mi ropa estaba sucia y con sangre y mi rostro y cuerpo igual. No había tenido tiempo de asearme y tampoco me preocupaba. En ese momento, había otras prioridades.

Llegamos a la oficina de Tsunade. Dentro de ella, se encontraba Naruto y Neji. Sasuke estaba en camino de regreso a Konoha, trayendo con él, la respuesta del Mizukage. Ellos habían sido llamados en la mañana para que le explicarán con más detalles lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no estaba en sus planes que yo estuviera presente. Pero que más se le iba a hacer.

Ellos al verme entrar, mejor dicho, al verme fuera del hospital se acercaron rápidamente a ver como estaba, pero Tsunade-sama les hizo un gesto para decirles que estaba bien pero que no preguntaran nada. Los 3 nos quedamos parados frente al escritorio y ella tras de éste.

-Bien, ahora Hyuuga, por favor dinos con detalle que fue lo que pasó- sabía que lo que iba a escuchar me iba a dejar shockeada, pero debía saberlo TODO. (N/A: Lo voi a resumir... n.n)

-Bueno... al llegar a los terrenos de la aldea de la Niebla, unos ninjas nos atacaron. Uno de los ninjas que estaba escondido, comenzó a luchar con Sakura y cuando la dejó totalmente agotada, estaba dispuesto a darle muerte. Pero antes de incrustarle la katana, Lee la protegió con su cuerpo y así murió. El ninja estaba a punto de matar a Sakura cuando... cuando...- no sabía como decirlo, fue una experiencia que no se podía describir con palabras.

Lloraba en silencio. Cuando comenzó a relatar, las imágenes volvieron a mi mente como una película. Sin causarme dolor. Pero como él no siguió, los recuerdos se pararon. Necesitaba saber que pasó -¿Cuándo qué? Qué pasó Neji-san? Dime por favor!!-

-Prosigue por favor Hyuuga-

-cuando... no sé exactamente que pasó, pero a una velocidad infrahumana, Sakura se movió con Lee y aparecieron a unos metros de su lugar original. De pronto, te levantaste y ya no eras la misma. Tenías unos ojos... eran... podían asustar a cualquiera y luego, hiciste un jutsu con el cual hiciste unas espadas que manejabas con hilos de chakra y... mataste a esos ninjas fácilmente- bajó la mirada.

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión. Las imágenes se venían nuevamente a mi mente. EL jutsu, los ninjas, los sellos... –Nezumi...- susurré

-Qué? Repítelo por favor Sakura- todo lo que dijera era importante para la Hokage. Todos (N/A: 3 personas xD) se concentraron en mí.

-Nezumi...- los sellos, la voz –Nezumi-Usagi-Ryu-Saru-Inu-Tora... y esa voz... _esa voz_- lo último lo dije en un susurro. No recordaba bien pero... esa voz...

-Esos fueron los sellos del jutsu Vieja!!- Naruto estaba aun impresionado por lo sucedido, triste pero impresionado.

-Esa voz...- un agudo dolor me vino a la cabeza... era un dolor terrible y junto con él, un pitido. Escuchaba un agudo pitido. Ambas cosas juntas, eran dolorosas.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y me arrodillé. El dolor era tan grande que no podía estar de pie. Se acercaron a mí para ver que me sucedía. Cualquier cosa en ese momento era importante si se relacionaba conmigo. Se pusieron alrededor mío y me comenzaban a preguntar cosas que no escuchaba por el pitido. Era muy fuerte y agudo.

-Una voz... esa voz!- no podía más. No podía estar más tiempo allí. Salí por la ventana. Y tras de mí iban Naruto y Neji. Ahora llevaba solo una mano en la cabeza. La lluvia cayendo sobre mí aminoraba el dolor, pero seguía siendo intenso.

No iba conciente de por dónde iba, solo dejé que mis piernas me llevaran a cualquier lugar, lejos del mundo, lejos de esa voz, de mis recuerdos. Naruto y Neji intentaban alcanzarme, pero había concentrado chakra en mis piernas para ir más rápido, ellos hicieron lo mismo, pero seguían sin alcanzarme. Me adentré en el bosque. Ya sabía que cosa estaba buscando. Di varias vueltas buscándolo, mas no lo encontré.

Las lágrimas caían libres por mi rostro. El dolor en mi cabeza ya no estaba, pero necesitaba de él. Necesitaba que estuviera conmigo. Necesitaba a Gaara. Gritaba su nombre pero no respondió a mis llamados. Él solo iba allí caída la noche. Esperándome para entrenar. Llegué a un claro, no era el mismo de siempre. Era mucho más pequeño y no tenía el pequeño lago. Cansada de mi búsqueda, me tiré de rodillas al suelo, me abracé a mi misma, y lloré.

* * *

No hacía tanto calor como siempre en el desierto. Una brisa fría danzaba por las arenas, indicando que la noche iba a ser mucho más fría que lo usual. Y allí estaba él. Sentado en una duna, mirando un punto indefinido, vagando en su mente e ignorando a Shukaku. 

**-Hueles eso?- **se estaba inquietando porque, el aire tenía un leve olor a sangre. Era muy leve, pero el lo lograba oler, al igual que Gaara.

_-¿Qué tiene de especial?-_ estaba acostumbrado a discutir con él, además, era demasiado leve el olor, debía estar lejos de allí y no estaba de ánimos para ir a ver de quién era esa sangre.

**-Huele a diferentes sangres secas y una sangre fresca, dulce….- **de pronto, el mapache se rió al recordar a quién se parecía ese olor a sangre **–sabes, este olor se parece a alguien. ¿sabes a quién?- **sabía que lo que sabía, haría ir a Gaara al lugar de dónde provenía el olor.

_-...-_ese tono de voz de Shukaku, solo significaban malas noticias, o buenas para Shukaku.

**-Se parece al olor que tiene tu amiguita. A la que entrenas en el bosque por la noche.-** listo. Ahora iría allá y aprovecharía para tomar el control y saciar su repentina sed de sangre. Pero su sed era por ESA sangre.

-¡¿Qué?!-se paró y fue directo al bosque. Siguió el aroma a sangre y llegar a un pequeño claro en lo más profundo del bosque.

**

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, en la misma posición, llorando? No lo sé. Mis sentidos estaban desconectados del mundo. YO estaba desconectada del mundo. Estaba indefensa, y en ese momento era presa fácil para cualquiera. El hombro me dolía, porque entre tanto correr y tanto movimiento había abierto la herida que me habían echo, y había comenzado a sangrar desde hace un rato. 

Desde la seguridad de las sombras de los árboles, estaba él. Él se acercó a paso lento, cuando sintió que Shukaku quería tomar posesión del cuerpo y ya sabía la razón. Matarme y tomar mi sangre. Ya había fallado una vez, y una segunda vez que fallara, sería un milagro. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo. Pero el olor a sangre era tan fuerte allí, que era muy difícil.

Levanté la vista, para verlo ahí, con ambas manos en la cabeza, intentando controlar a su demonio. No me importó en lo absoluto que Shukaku estuviera a punto de hacer su aparición y acabar conmigo. Me levanté veloz y lo abracé. Lo había estado buscando y apareció. Ahora solo quería desahogarme con él.

Shukaku estaba a punto de conseguir el control total, pero se quedo quieto. Estaba abrazada a él, con toda mi fuerza, llorando. Lloraba y gritaba. El dolor en mi corazón era tan grande q el dolor en mi cabeza no significaba nada. Shukaku bajó la guardia y se quedó allí. Ese era el momento. Gaara usó todo lo q pudo para control a Shukaku, pero él no se resistía. Tomó el control de su cuerpo con tanta facilidad, que hasta Shukaku se sorprendió, pero estaba confuso. Shukaku estaba confundido. Había tenido a su presa frente a él, había tenido la sangre dulce q tanto deseaba bajo sus narices y no hizo NADA.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se recargó en un árbol conmigo en su regazo, llorando. Me consoló sin saber aun el porqué estaba así. Pero decidió esperar a que estuviera mejor. Mientras que algo surgía dentro de él. Gaara no sabía que estaba sintiendo, eso nuevo q estaba surgiendo de su interior, pero decidió esperar.

_-¿Por qué me siento así? Q será?...- _

* * *

-Pero Tsunade-sama, debemos ir!!- decía Neji alterado. Luego de perderme la pista, habían ido directamente con la quinta, pero ella se rehusaba a autorizar una búsqueda. 

-Ya te he explicado el porqué. Ahora no me levantes la voz!- decía en un intento de calma, pero la situación no permitía la calma, en ningún momento.

-PERO ES Q USTED NO ENTIENDE!- gritó ya perdiendo la calma

-ENTIENDO MÁS DE LO Q CREES! SOLO HAGO LO MEJOR PARA ELLA!- le contestó la Hokage, cuando vio q Neji ya se había calmado, decidió seguir con un tono más suave –Tú sabes mejor q nadie, q en estos momentos, ella no tiene a alguien en esta aldea q la pueda ayudar. O mejor dicho, q ella se lo permita, pero...- dijo seriamente -... en otra aldea sí hay alguien-

Neji supo en el instante a quien se refería. Desde q logró rescatarme de mi interior, supo q no iba a cometer el mismo error de confiar ciegamente de todos. Ni siquiera de él, q había demostrado ser digno de confianza, pero aun era muy pronto. Pero se hallaba esa persona q nunca me había fallado.

-Gaara- musitó por lo bajo

* * *

El ambiente era muy calmado. El silencio se apoderó de el lugar, y solo se escuchaba mi respiración, mientras q dormía tranquilamente aun abrazada de Gaara. El rastro de lágrimas aun estaba en mi rostro y Gaara se quedó un rato observando como dormía, luego de desahogarme de toda mi pena. 

Poco a poco, me empecé a mover. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos. La luz no era una molestia, porque el día triste q nos había tocado, había apagado cualquier luz q intentara traspasar las densas nubes grises. Al principio era todo muy borroso, me tallé los ojos para aclarar mi vista y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta q bajo mío, había algo q no era la tierra. Algo q transmitía calor y dos brazos q me rodeaban, abrazándome. Alcé mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa, vi unos profundos ojos aguamarina clavados en los míos.

Precipitadamente, me levanté, rompiendo cualquier contacto y aun sentada, hice una leve reverencia, dejando q el rosado cabello tapara mi rostro.

-Gomen nasai Gaara-kun o//o- dije muy apenada por la vergonzosa situación en la q nos encontrábamos –n-no fue mi intención o///o - decía muchas veces, mientras Gaara me veía extrañado

-Veo q ahora estas normal- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa q se le había escapado. Yo lo miraba confundida, como podía actuar tan frío como siempre?? –Onegai, dime q pasó- dijo cambiando a un semblante serio y mirándome fijamente.

Nuevamente, muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Desde la misión, hasta mi huída de la oficina de la Hokage. Bajé mi mirada para fijarla en el piso. Creo q no salieron lágrimas porque ya había derramado todas las q tenía. Mi voz se quebraba y un gran nudo en mi estómago y garganta se formaba, haciendo difícil la tarea de relatar lo ocurrido.

-B-bueno...- era difícil, y mucho, en especial recordarlo –no recuerdo casi nada, pero Lee...- estaba equivocada, nuevas lágrimas nacieron de mis ojos y cayeron libres -...Lee murió por mi culpa- dije escondiendo mi rostro en las sombras.

De la nada, recordé que esta tarde se realizaba el funeral de Lee. El valiente Lee. Me levanté despacio, tambaleándome, haciendo q Gaara hiciera lo mismo. Me di vuelta para regresar a Konoha, cuando sentí algo en mi muñeca. Levanté la mirada, con el rostro aun bañado en lágrimas, y vi a Gaara mirandome serio. Me atrajo a él y me abrazó. Me extrañé mucho por parte de él. Él no es así.

-No fue tú culpa...- dijo en un tono muy suave, lo cual me tranquilizó mucho –ahora vamos, no te gustaría despedirte de Lee?- dijo.

_-¿Cómo sabe q hoy es el funeral de Lee?- _era asombroso como sabía todo. Y así fueron camino a Konoha.

* * *

-Un gran ninja, un excelente compañero y un ejemplo a seguir. Murió como un héroe, salvando a dos vidas. En este momento, despedimos a Rock Lee, ninja de Konohagakure, alumno de Maito Gai y compañero de equipo de Hyuuga Neji y TenTen y héroe muerto en batalla. Su nombre será tallado en la Roca de los N.M.B y así, generaciones futuras, sabrán quien fue la valiente bestia verde de Konoha- 

Luego del funeral, todos se fueron de a poco. Los últimos q quedamos, fuimos Gai-sensei, Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Los q compartieron sus misiones, entrenamientos y exámenes y quienes lo vimos irse.

La lluvia había cesado cuando el funeral había dado inicio, pero tan pronto como la gente se había comenzado a marchar, la lluvia volvió a presentarse. La lluvia se confundía con mis lágrimas. Luego de 1 hora, solo quedábamos el equipo de Lee y yo. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar el lugar aun. Gai-sensei se acercó a mí y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-A Lee no le gustaría q por esto, tu llama de la juventud se extinga- dijo en un tono muy triste y melancólico.

-Mi llama de la juventud se extinguió hace tiempo- fue mi única contestación. Gai-sensei se deprimió aun más y con el mismo tono me dijo:

-No... Lee no dio su vida por alguien q no tiene su llama de la juventud ardiendo. Piensalo bien- y se fue. Dejándome nuevamente sola.

Caí sobre mis rodillas frente a su tumba, totalmente adornada de flores, una foto de él y su banda de Konoha. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo allí, aparentemente sola, llorando en silencio. Estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo.

Una sombra (N/A: ejem ejem Gaara) se acercó a la pequeña sombra q era. Me llamó, pero yo no estaba allí. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Me movió el hombro, pero no respondí, nada me iba a hacer volver en mí. Se preocupó y se puso frente a mí. Mi vista estaba en un punto indefinido del suelo y levantó mi rostro, al ver mis ojos, vio algo q pensó q era imposible ver.

_-Sus ojos ya no resplandecen con ese brillo de alegría. Con ese brillo tan único- _pensó triste _-¿Por qué estoy triste?- _se preguntaba.

Me levantó y me cargó. Estaba muy sucia, pero eso no le importó. Me llevo a casa.

Entró por la ventana del cuarto, y me dejó sobre la cama. Me arropó y observó q yo seguía sin reaccionar. Seguía con la vista perdida y sin ningún brillo en los ojos. Se acercó y retiró algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro. Se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura y tomó una de mis manos. Estaban heladas, como hielo.

-Cierra los ojos y duerme. Quizás eso te ayude a olvidar- dijo muy bajito. Como si solo viviera para obedecer, hice exactamente lo q dijo y me dormí –Duerme bien- susurró y desapareció en un remolino de arena, dejando la ventana abierta, haciendo q la fría brisa nocturna entrara libre y me ayudara a olvidar. Olvidar toda una vida de sufrimiento.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron. La lluvia había desaparecido, pero el frío y las grisáceas nubes seguían allí. El recuerdo de la muerte de Lee aun era muy reciente, y todos los días, el equipo de él, iban a visitar su tumba. Tenten cambiaba las flores todos los días y Gai-sensei se iba a quedar sin lágrimas al ritmo q iba. Mientras q yo, iba cada tarde, antes de q cayera la noche. Me quedaba de pie, sin hacer nada mas q ver la tumba de Lee por casi 2 horas. 

Durante el día, entrenaba con mi equipo, comía y hacía misiones. Y durante la noche, entrenaba con Gaara. Todo lo hacía, sin decir ni una sola palabra. En todo el día, todos los días q pasaban, era muda. No asentía ni negaba, solo hacía lo q me pedía. Si Kakashi-sensei decía "a las 8 am entrenamiento", llegaba exactamente a las 8:00:00 allí. No hacía nada a voluntad. Cuando no tenía nada q hacer, vagaba por la aldea.

En el Ichiraku, se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma-sensei comiendo ramen.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba Kiba

-Desde ese día, cambió mucho. Ahora no parece mas q un zombie- decía triste Naruto –no veo una mínima gota de alegría en ella-

-Es porque TODA su vida, ha sido solo de sufrimiento. Solo ha conocido desgracias, tristezas y dolor- decía Kakashi-sensei serio, pero a la vez, su voz tenía un deje de tristeza –si la vez con atención, su mirada no tiene alegría. No tiene vida- dijo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando lo q acababa de decir.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, no entiendo eso de q "...su vida, ha sido solo de sufrimiento" no creo q antes de llegar acá también halla sufrido solamente ¿no?- decía Naruto.

-Naruto tiene razón- dijo Chouji, que por primera vez no estaba comiendo como cerdo ¬¬

-Naruto, ella no recuerda NADA de antes de esto- dijo Kakashi-sensei tras su máscara –lo único q recuerda son cosas malas de su pasado. Y aquí no ha pasado más q de desgracia en desgracia. Creo q está llegando a su límite. Pero no sé q puede pasar- dijo. Todos quedaron en silencio, porque aquello era la pura verdad.

_-Sakura-chan...- _

* * *

Batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Estábamos mejorando mi taijutsu desde hace ya algunos días, pero, si había progresado, no se notaba. Gaara sentía como si estuviera luchando contra una zombie q nunca se detenía. Ni para tomar una bocanada de aire o para juntar fuerzas. Para planear una estrategia, para nada. 

-Está bien por hoy. Puedes retirarte- dijo él, deteniendo su movimiento.

Como siempre, solo me detuve y comencé a caminar en dirección a Konoha. Pero en medio de mi regreso, Gaara me detuvo poniéndose frente a mí.

-Sakura- dijo con un tono autoritario. Luego se quedó callado y eso hizo q comenzara a caminar nuevamente y al pasar por su lado, volvió a hablar pero no con el mismo tono de voz autoritario. Sino q con uno más suave –vuelve a ser la misma de antes- dijo y desapareció.

Por primera vez, luego de varias semanas, mis sentidos se activaron y mi expresión cambió. Cambió de la de siempre, ausente, a una completamente confundida. Aunque aquella expresión no duró mucho, duró lo suficiente para q el portador del Shukaku la viera, y sonriera satisfecho de haber notado un cambio.

Intentando olvidar aquel corto episodio, seguí mi camino, pero con la mente, inusualmente llena de pensamientos. Nuevamente, mi mente se había llenado de pensamientos, preguntas e hipótesis. Y de pronto, volví a escuchar algo q pensé haber bloqueado hasta el punto de q nunca más volvería a escuchar. Pero estaba equivocada, porque en aquel momento, volvió. Aquella vocecita en mi cabeza, q tanto me fastidiaba, pero q en momentos me ayudaba mucho.

**-Hola!! Me extrañaste??- **tenía q volver ¬¬

-_...-_

**-Contéstame!! . - **exigió Sakura molesta

-_Realmente no... estaba mejor sin tus gritos y creo q estaba mejor con mi mente en blanco- _le respondí yo. Con aquel comentario, Sakura se enfadó y casi me mata, pero no lo hizo, porque ella está dentro y yo fuera.

**-Mejor no digas nada, porque el cuerpo q ocupas es mío. Bueno… a todo esto, como es q volví? Antes no me dejabas- **preguntó ella, poniendo ese cerebro a trabajar buscando las respuestas.

-_No sé... pero, tengo algo q preguntarte- _le dije a Sakura. Ella dejó esa cabezota y se concentró en mí.

**-Q sucede??- **

-_Recuerdas ese día, en donde... bueno, tu ya sabes q pasó- _Sakura asintió, porque sabía q no quería ponerme mal con "ese" día _–Recuerdo una voz. No eras tú, era otra voz. Más perversa, oscura. Era... maldad. Sentimientos oscuros se apoderaron de mí y no pude controlar mis actos, de ahí, no recuerdo nada más- _le relaté brevemente todo lo q recordaba hasta q saltaban las imágenes y llegaban hasta el hospital.

**-También es un misterio para mí. En un momento, algo me atrapó y me encerró. Era como una nube negra, oscura y de solo pensamientos, sentimientos, ideas y energías negativas- **respondió Sakura muy seria y como si eso la perturbara **–cambiando de tema, creo q alguien siente algo por una personita- **dijo con una sonrisa pícara

_-...?- _

**-No te hagas la tonta. Si sabes perfectamente de quien hablo. Según yo, te gusta G…- **comenzó a decir con una vocecita muy exagerada, pero inmediatamente la interrumpí.

­_-Si aprecias tu vida, mejor cierra esa bocota- _ordené. Ella se calló al instante. Sabía q su vida estaba a mi disposición _–Ahora déjame en paz- _fue lo último q le dije y volví a bloquearle el paso. Pero, extrañamente, ahora no me veía ausente. Ahora mi rostro demostraba otra cosa. Mostraba... vida.

* * *

Blanco. Estaba en un espacio blanco, sin límites, blanco. No había nada. Caminé un rato para encontrar algo, pero simplemente veía blanco. 

-Creo q desde ahora odiaré el blanco- dije entre diente.

Seguí mi camino, pero era en vano. O eso creía.

Seguí caminando a la nada, y de la nada apareció un punto en la lejanía. Me acerqué al punto y mientras me acercaba, se hacía más grande y tomaba forma. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver q ese punto era una persona. Y no cualquier persona, sino q una persona con cabello color rosa.

-Tardaste mucho en encontrarme- dijo la persona, q obviamente no era nada más q Haruno Sakura.

-Y tú q haces aquí- le contesté. Realmente, le había perdido el respeto, pero de todos modos, ella no se inquietó.

-Mostrarte algo. O mejor dicho a alguien- no entendí nada de lo q dijo. Para q iba a querer alguien verme –abre esta puerta y sabrás quien desea verte. O mejor dicho, verás a alguien q tú deseas ver- dijo ella con una sonrisa y mostrando una perilla.

Indiferente por fuera, con muchos sentimientos desatándose en mi interior, giré la perilla. Abrí lentamente la puerta y cuando vi a la persona q se escondía tras esa blanca puerta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me llevé las manos a la boca de la impresión. Cuando reaccioné, corrí a abrazarlo y las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos. Aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad y de tristeza a la vez.

-Parece q realmente se siente culpable- dijo Sakura en un tono suave.

-Tranquila- dijo este misterioso personaje acariciando mi cabello –no tienes la culpa...- pero lo interrumpí

-Gomen nasai Lee! Por qué!? Por qué me tuviste q proteger!! Por qué...?- pero antes de continuar, Lee puso su dedo en mis labios para q callara

-Porque, tú eres mi amiga y Sakura-chan igual. No podía quedarme allí parado, estaría arrepentido toda mi vida- explicó él con mucha calma –vamos, te ves más linda con una sonrisa- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. Yo asentí y dibujé una sonrisa pequeñita –vine aquí para decirte q ahora estoy en un lugar hermoso. Al igual q tu familia- dijo él mirando al vacío –vine aquí a decirte q no deseo q estés como en estos momentos. Ausente y sin vida. Demuestra q tu llama de la juventud está ardiendo a toda su potencia!!- dijo con un puño en alto y llamitas en sus ojos.

-Jeje... nnU- podía estar ya en el cielo, pero seguía siendo el mismo Lee.

-Lee...- lo llamó Sakura -...recuerda también la otra razón por la cual viniste- le dijo y las llamitas en sus ojos desaparecieron y se tornó más serio.

-Sakura- dijo dirigiéndose a mí –al estar en el hogar de los dioses, uno de ellos me ha mandado a decirte algo- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era triste y como si le doliera lo q me iba a decir –tu tiempo acabó-

-Qué?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, totalmente sorprendida.

-Que tu tiempo en esta época acabó, ahora... es hora de marcharte-

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Visita a la morada de un Dios

**Ohayo!! n.n **

**Wah! Qedó como… tan tan tan xD Q pasará?? Bueno… para eso esta esta cap! xD**

**Toi ma loka ahora :D Pero q bueno q en el cap pasao aparecio Lee!! (con pancarta) LEE TE AMAMOS!! ERES UN HEROE!! XD jaja… fue un momento de felicidad :D Bueno… mejor dejo de lesear y pongo altiro el cap!! Ojala q les guste!! XD **

* * *

-No...- dije en voz queda, para luego recuperar la fuerza en mi voz –No, no! no me quiero ir! Lee, dime que me estas mintiendo- dije con algunas pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose por mis ojos –onegai...- 

Lee desvió su mirada. No podía soportar seguir mirándome. Sakura se acercó para ponerme su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo pero yo rechacé la ayuda.

-¿No hay nada que hacer?- pregunté en casi un susurro

-Quizás...- dijo Lee poniéndose en una pose para pensar (N/A: xD), haciendo que tuviera una pequeña luz de esperanza –puede ser que yo pueda hablar con aquel Dios y pedirle que tú tengas la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedes quedarte aquí- dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa.

Instantáneamente, un brillo de esperanza y alegría brotó de mis ojos y lo abracé. Pero esta vez no lloré, ni siquiera de felicidad. Quería demostrar que era fuerte y que podía permanecer en este mundo.

-Arigato!! Arigato Lee-san!! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- dije dando pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña

-Pero promete algo- dijo él. Yo simplemente asentí, cualquier cosa me parecía bien con tal de darme esa oportunidad –se la misma Sakura que yo conozco y demuestra que la LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN TI!!- dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras

-Hai!!- dije muy feliz. Sakura sonrió al ver que nuevamente era la persona que solía ser antes.

-Pero recuerda. Si logro que te den esa oportunidad, es solamente 1 oportunidad. No debes desperdiciarla- dijo seriamente. Yo asentí con la cabeza. No lo iba a decepcionar –Tu partida y encuentro con el Dios será mañana a media noche (N/A: 24:00 o 12 pm). Tú solo debes dejarte llevar nn- dijo finalmente

-Hai Lee-san!- dije poniendo la mano en la frente, como pose de soldado xD

-Ya es hora de despertar- anunció Sakura. Con un cálido abrazo me despedí de Lee, pero no como de un "Adiós" sino más bien un "Nos vemos"

Poco a poco, el lugar completamente blanco fue desapareciendo por unos perezosos ojos que se abrían con lentitud, dando paso a una imagen borrosa de la habitación de Sakura.

_-Solo hasta media noche...-_

* * *

Tarde. Estaba llegando tarde. Algo extraño en mí por mi reciente comportamiento. Naruto, Sasuke, hasta Kakashi-sensei había llegado al puente. A lo lejos era un pequeño punto caminando en dirección a ellos sin apuro alguno. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. 

Cuando por fin llegué a su lado, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei me miraron algo extrañados por mi tardanza, pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la zona de entrenamientos en el bosque.

-Buen día Sakura- saludó Kakashi-sensei como todos los días lo hacía, y... obviamente, leyendo su, ya famoso, libro.

-Buen día Kakashi-sensei- respondí en voz queda concentrándome en mis pensamientos.

De pronto, los tres detuvieron la marcha. Al darme cuenta de que había parado, me giré para ver que ocurría y al darme vuelta siento unos brazos asfixiándome (abrazándome) y era... Naruto.

-HABLASTE! KAKASHI-SENSEI! SAKURA VOLVIÓ A SER LA MISMA!- decía muy alegre aun abrazándome.

-N-o...pu-e..do res-...pir-ar- dije entrecortadamente media azul por la falta de aire. Naruto al verme (ahora) morada, me soltó y respiré grandes bocanadas de aire y pronto recuperé mi color natural n.nU

-Estas bien?- preguntó Sasuke como si realmente no le importar mucho. Yo asentí débilmente y vi como Kakashi-sensei se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio repentino luego de semanas como zombi?- preguntó Sasuke sin importarle que su pregunta fuera totalmente insensible ¬¬. Al ver la mirada de Kakashi-sensei de "mejor te callas o te callo" intentó arreglar un poco lo dicho –Pensándolo mejor... dínoslo allá más calmados- dijo

Los tres asentimos y continuamos nuestro camino, pero no pasé por alto el sentir las miradas de ambos y de mi sensei sobre mí. Detestaba ser el centro de atención o que me miraran como si fuera un bicho raro al cual examinar. (Sin ofender Shino u.u) Los miré a cada uno de reojo y pude ver que estaba en lo correcto. Cada uno de ellos me miraba disimuladamente. Eso hizo que inconscientemente me sonrojara. ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Si tan solo están preocupados por mí...creo uuU

-Ya llegamos- anunció Kakashi-sensei. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

-Bueno...- comencé a decir –tengo algo que decirles- dije sentándonos en el pastito x3 –verán... yo...- le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto ¬¬ -me voy- por fin lo dije -.-

-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó Naruto aun procesando la información.

-Hoy a media noche Sakura vuelve a tomar control de su cuerpo permanentemente- dije desviando la mirada. Esperando alguna reacción de ellos. Si realmente les importaba, les diría que no me iba para siempre, pero si no. Les haría un favor yéndome.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada. Eso lo tomé exactamente como un "Que te vaya bien!". Eso me deprimió mucho, porque pensaba que realmente yo les importaba, pero nuevamente la realidad llegaba a mí como un balde de agua fría.

-Bueno, eso era. Me tengo que ir- dije levantándome. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte. Me había prometido a mí misma ser más fuerte –_Sayonara- _

-Y volverás?- preguntó Naruto en voz baja. En su voz se reconocía tristeza. Al parecer, él quería que Sakura volviera, pero... ahora me consideraba una amiga. Una amiga de él, que ha sufrido tanto o más que él. Una amiga que no deseaba que se fuera.

Dos palabras. Esas dos palabras que hicieron que una alegría inmensa creciera dentro de mí. Al escuchar esas palabras, solo logré responder un pequeño –Quizás...- y me di vuelta, solo me giré hasta quedar de perfil –Sakura quiere que ustedes estén cuando ella vuelva. En el lago, a media noche. No falten- fue lo último que dije antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

Kakashi-sensei se quedó viendo fijamente el punto en el cual antes estaba. No estaba leyendo su libro. Luego desvió la vista al cielo, que aun permanecía gris y repleto de nubes.

* * *

Faltaban minutos para la media noche. En el bosque, en el claro junto al lago, se hallaban 6 ninjas reunidos. Aquellos ninjas éramos Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Gaara y finalmente yo. 

-Se acerca la hora- sentencié acercándome a Neji para darle un abrazo de despedida –Cuídate mucho mientras yo no esté- le pedí separándome de él.

-Solo si tú me prometes regresar pronto- pidió él. Yo solo asentí y esta vez me acerqué a Gaara para abrazarlo de igual manera.

-Gaara-kun, te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunté a él. Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza –¿Tú vas a cambiar luego de que vuelva como realmente soy?- pregunté con nerviosismo en mi voz. Gaara solo me mira extrañado para luego sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no. Como crees- dijo mostrando una de las pocas sonrisas que mostraba en su vida. Al ver esa sonrisa yo sonreí devuelta, ya que generalmente cuando Gaara sonreía (o por lo menos conmigo) significaba que no me iba a defraudar.

El reloj marco la media noche y junto con ello, una extraña niebla comenzó a aparecer a mí alrededor. Todo era muy extraño, cuando la extraña niebla pasó de ser niebla a una nube blanca que lentamente iba atrapándome. Al principio me asusté, ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, pero luego recordé las palabras de Lee "_Tú solo debes dejarte llevar_" y me relajé.

-Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!- dije cuando la extraña nube ya me cubría un poco más de la mitad del cuerpo –sean sinceros consigo mismos y aclaren sus sentimientos. No esperen a que sea demasiado tarde- dije. Ambos me miraron extrañados y yo capté que no entendían nada –Solo les daré una pista! Sasuke-san¿qué sientes realmente por Sakura? Y Naruto-san¿Qué siente realmente por Hinata-san?- ambos quedaron muy confundidos. Simplemente sonreí mientras que la nube cubría mi cabeza.

Tardó un momento para que la nube desapareciera, pero cuando lo hizo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura allí parada. No sabían que pasaba, pensaban que realmente no me había ido pero, se equivocada. No se dieron cuenta de su error hasta que Kakashi-sensei se acercó a ella.

-Bienvenida a casa Haruno Sakura- dijo él, remarcando el apellido para que ellos se dieran cuenta que la que tenían enfrente era la Sakura verdadera. Sakura tan solo sonrió. Naruto se acercó rápidamente a abrazarla y Sasuke también se acercó, pero manteniendo su distancia. Mientras que Neji y Gaara tan solo se alejaron. Ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

_-Vuelve pronto...-_

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- me preguntaba viendo el lugar donde ahora me encontraba. Era como el interior de un reloj, lleno de engranes y con agujas parecidas al minutero y segundero. Llevaba un extraño vestido blanco, que parecía que estuviese echo de las nubes más blancas de todo el extenso cielo. 

-Estás en mi hogar- dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada. Me volteé para ver quien era y vi a un extraño hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa blanca y con un gorro (de la capa) que cubría su rostro. Sus manos eran huesudas y las venas sobresalían. Parecía que era un anciano.

-¿?-

-Soy el Dios del Tiempo. Y te estoy dando esta única oportunidad de que argumentes a favor de quedarte en esa época- dijo cortante. Formulé todo lo que podía decir a mi favor y aclaré mi garganta para poder hablar bien, sin rodeos. Ser directa.

-Mis razones para quedarme son que recuerdo muy pocas cosas de mi vida en mi época real. Además, aquí tengo a todos mis amigos y tengo...a una persona a la cual quiero especialmente. Allá, no tengo a nadie- dije bajando un poco el volumen de voz en las últimas palabras.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó el Dios en forma tajante. Lo miré con cara de "Eh??" y él me señaló un espejo que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca.

Cuando retiró la manta, descubrí que no solo era un espejo, sino que eran como mínimo unos 5 espejos. Todos más altos que yo y con unos bordes de cristal con unos extraños pero hermosos gravados. Extrañamente, ninguno de los espejos reflejaba algo. Todos mostraban diferentes escenas en diferentes épocas. El Dios del Tiempo me señaló uno. El segundo, cuando me coloqué frente al espejo, la imagen que estaba anteriormente desapareció en un remolino. Del mismo remolino apareció una nueva imagen.

Era un hospital. Había una persona durmiendo sobre una cama blanca. Estaba conectada a varios tubos y máquinas, pero la imagen no estaba tan cerca para poder ver quien era. La imagen se acercó poco a poco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver algo que me dejó impactada. La persona que estaba durmiendo en aquella cama en el hospital, conectada a millones de tubos y máquinas era... YO!?

-Este es un espejo que refleja tu estado en tu época- me explicó. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me estaban mostrando, mejor dicho, no lo quería creer –Luego del accidente, entraste en un coma del cual no has salido. Mientras tú estabas aquí, tu cuerpo aun permanecía en tu época verdadera. Por eso estabas en el cuerpo de Haruno Sakura- volvió a explicar el Dios –Ahora mira con atención- dijo

Miraba el espejo, pero realmente no sabía qué cosa mirar. Estaba mi cuerpo en coma. Un pájaro voló cerca de mi ventana. Un pétalo cayó de una de las flores que había en mi velador. El vie... un momento¿Flores¿Cómo podía haber flores si no tengo a ningún familiar que me visite? Además, parecía que las flores las habían cambiado recientemente. Porque, aun no estaban secas ni feas.

De pronto, se acercó alguien y se sentó en la única silla que había cerca. Era una mujer alta, de cabello violáceo y ojos ámbar. Vestía el uniforme típico de enfermeras, así que supuse que debía ser las que siempre vienen a ver cómo estabas y a hacerte los chequeos necesarios. Pero, al contrario de lo que supuse, lo que hizo quitar algunos mechones de mi cara y acariciar mi cabello en una forma muy maternal y todo sin perder su sonrisa.

-Taikedo Azumi. 25 años. Trabaja desde hace algunos meses en ese hospital como enfermera. Todos los días a la misma hora va a tu habitación, cambia las flores y se sienta a conversar con tu cuerpo inconsciente- dijo mirando fijamente el espejo.

-Demo... ¿por qué?- pregunté. Ninguna enfermera normal se tomaría tantas molestias con una paciente.

-Porque, ella vivió lo mismo que tú- dijo. Volteé a verlo muy impresionada y confundida. ¿Cómo que había vivido lo mismo que yo? –A los 13 años, un año más que tú, tuvo un accidente automovilístico en donde murieron sus padres. Era hija única y ninguno de sus parientes quiso hacerse cargo de ella, y como resultado fue a parar a un orfanato en el cual fue marginada y maltratada. A los 16 años se escapó del orfanato y consiguió trabajo para poder pagar sus estudios. Vivió toda su vida sola- dijo. Pude notar que en su voz había algo de tristeza, y pude comprobarlo en sus ojos, que miraban con compasión y lástima a la tal Azumi.

Contemplé la imagen que tenía. La vi, algo triste, pero me di cuenta de que ella estaba hablando y que sí podía escuchar. Comencé a escuchar con atención.

-¿Cómo estás mi pequeña¿Por qué aun no despiertas? Mira lo que te he comprado- dijo sacando una pequeña cajita blanca. Abrió la cajita y de ella sacó una pequeña pulserita de plata –Cuando despiertes, yo te voy a cuidar. Serás como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve! Además, así no pasarás por lo mismo que yo- dijo con tristeza en sus palabras. Me colocó la pulsera en mi muñeca derecha y cambió las flores. Dos enfermeras aparecieron.

-Taikedo-san, la llama el doctor a urgencias- le dijo una de ellas. Azumi tan solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Las enfermeras se quedaron viéndome como si me tuvieran lástima.

-Pobre Azumi, no es verdad Kasumi?- dijo la que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca.

-Sí. Aun tiene esperanzas de que despierte, siendo que es lo menos probable. Su último diagnostico fue de que sus posibilidades para despertar habían bajado. Y como no tiene algún familiar que venga, no la podemos desconectar. Pobre chica, solo está sufriendo en un sueño eterno- contestó Kasumi –Mejor vamonos Momoko- dijo saliendo de la habitación. La otra enfermera también salió de la habitación, quedando la habitación vacía.

-¿Aun estás tan segura de tu decisión?- preguntó el Dios del Tiempo.

-Bueno...- dije bajando mi mirada. Ahora todo se complicó más. No conocía a aquella persona. Pero... algo hacía que me sintiera bien. Una pequeña chispa de felicidad creció en mí, al ver como ella me quería sin conocerme. Como me cuidaba, como me valoraba –_Una hermana- _pensé. Estaba tan confundida.

Por un lado, estaban mis amigos. Estaban las personas que me apoyaron y que nunca me defraudaron. Gaara y Neji. Kakashi-sensei, una gran persona y sensei. Y todos los demás, como Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, etc. Pero ahora, una persona. Solo una, pero que se preocupaba por mí. Que había vivido la misma pérdida que yo. Que me comprendía y me ofrecía un futuro sin soledad.

-¿Podría... hablar con ella?- dije aun contemplando el espejo. El Dios se tomó su tiempo para responder. Luego de meditarlo, accedió y trajo a Azumi a donde estábamos. (N/A: Azumi vestía lo mismo que ella)

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- Azumi miraba en todas direcciones, hasta que reparó en mi y se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

-Por fin nos conocemos Azumi-san- dije acercándome a ella. Al estar más cerca, ella me abrazó con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Aquel abrazo se sentía tan bien, tan maternal –Sabes, todo este tiempo he estado en un lugar maravilloso. Allá tengo muchos amigos y sabes! Soy ninja!- le conté muy feliz. A ella le costó entenderme del todo, pero al terminar me regaló una sonrisa muy dulce –Pero ahora...debo tomar una importante decisión-

-y en qué influyo en esto?- preguntó Azumi.

-Verás, ahora debo escoger si vuelvo a nuestra época o... quedarme en la época ninja- dije mirando a otro lado –Yo deseo quedarme en la época ninja. Con mis amigos y senseis. Además, prometí volver. Y mi sueño es ser la mejor ANBU de todo el País del Fuego! demo...- dije alzando la mirada -...no quiero dejarte sola. Quiero que todo lo que me haz contado de cómo viviríamos cuando despertara se haga realidad. Quiero que seas mi familia. Mi hermana- dije con decisión. Azumi se quedó pensativa un momento para luego dirigirse al Dios del Tiempo.

-No hay alguna manera de que podamos estar juntas, pero que ella no tenga que renuncia a su sueño?- preguntó Azumi –Yo haré cualquier cosa para lograr que mi neechan no esté sola. No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo tuve que pasar- dijo muy decidida. El Dios del Tiempo, admirado por su valentía y seguridad, hizo aparecer dos hilos de plata y a dos personas exactamente iguales a nosotras. Cada extremo del hilo estaba unido al corazón de la Azumi original y la que acababa de aparecer y lo mismo conmigo.

-Primero- dijo dirigiéndose a mí –Al cumplir un plazo de 3 años, volverás aquí y te pondré a prueba- dijo

-¿A prueba?- pregunté. El Dios del Tiempo tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que solo lo sabría a su debido tiempo.

-Segundo- comenzó -Estos son sus cuerpos terrenales. Los hilos de plata son lo único que las mantiene sujetas a sus cuerpos, pero en este caso, este hilo de plata las mantiene unidas a sus épocas. Si es cortado, nunca más volverán a su época original. ¿Están dispuestas a cortarlo?- preguntó haciendo aparecer dos tijeras de oro.

Ambas tomamos una de las tijeras y nos acercamos a nuestros hilos. Nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Ya más seguras abrimos las tijeras y las pusimos entre el hilo.

_-Este es mi camino ninja-_

* * *

En el Ichiraku, se encontraba Naruto (N/A: como siempre ¬¬) comiendo su séptimo plato de ramen, Sakura que apenas había comido la mitad de su primer plato y Sasuke que iba en su segundo plato. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, era la hora del almuerzo (N/A: como ya habrán notado) y ese día no había ni misiones ni entrenamientos. 

-Qwke twqe pagdasa Szakhugra-cghanm?- dijo Naruto con la boca llena (Traducción¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?)

-Ah!- parecía que había despertado de una ensoñación –no, nada Naruto. No te preocupes- mintió intentando parecer lo más convincente, mas no convenció ni a Naruto ni al Uchiha -_¿Cómo estará ahora?- _se preguntaba.

Naruto, obviamente no convencido, decidió seguir comiendo y dejar pensar un rato más a Sakura. Siguió engullendo ramen hasta que rompió su propio récord. 47 platos de una vez. Aunque la cuenta le salió hasta los cielos, pagaron (N/A: El monedero-ranita de Naruto quedó vacío xD) decidieron encaminarse al parque a sentarse un rato bajo los árboles y relajar su mente.

Cuando llegaron, se acomodaron los tres alrededor del árbol de cerezos más grande de todo el parque. Sasuke se dedicó a mirar el cielo (N/A: a lo Shikamaru xD), Naruto se quedó dormido y Sakura con la mirada fija en los pequeños niños que jugaban felices y sin preocupaciones a la pelota, en los columpios, en la caja de arena, realmente, con lo que encontraran por ahí.

Aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en los niños, su mente vagaba por sus pensamientos. En sus ojos se denotaba preocupación y tristeza, cuando de pronto, sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella. Se paró de golpe del pasto, haciendo reaccionar solo a Sasuke ya que Naruto estaba dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con un tono de total despreocupación, pero a la vez intriga.

-_No puede ser- _pensó antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque. Acto seguido, Sasuke agarró a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y salió corriendo tras la pelirosa.

-eh?- Naruto estaba despertando –QUE TE PASA BAKASUKE! PORQUE ME LLEVAS ASI!? NO VES QUE ESTABA MUY AGUSTO DURMIENDO!!- se quejó el rubio.

-No hay tiempo para explicar- dijo tajante Sasuke antes de soltarlo. Naruto se levantó del suelo y fue tras sus compañeros de equipo.

_-Esto no puede ser verdad. Debo averiguar...-_

* * *

Una pequeña figura se encontraba descansando en una de las muchas dunas del tranquilo desierto. Una fría ventisca anunciaba que pronto haría nuevamente un clima muy frío, aunque era normal, ya que hace algunas semanas había comenzado el invierno. (N/A: Comenzó el invierno como 2 días antes de que Lee muriera) 

Gaara estaba de lo más sereno. Desde que había partido, no había cambiado mucho su rutina. Todos los días se pasaba largas horas en el desierto pensando o simplemente gastando el tiempo. Por las noches, iba al bosque. Lo hacía inconscientemente, ya que se le había vuelto una costumbre.

Hoy, ni siquiera Shukaku lo estaba molestando. Todo era demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado... Cuando frente a él una figura espectral apareció. Era transparente y al principio no se notaba quien era, pero poco a poco se iba aclarando hasta quedar un fantasma con mallas verdes. (N/A: Ya sabrán quien es ¬¬)

-Gaara- dijo el fantasma –Tanto tiempo!! Sigues igual, deberías dejarte llevar por tu llama de la juventuuud!!- dijo energéticamente Lee (N/A: Sí, es Lee...)

-Vienes del más allá solo para decirme eso- preguntó Gaara duramente –si es solo eso, vete- ordenó (N/A: Vaya, q genio ¬¬)

-Pero digo enserio que deberías alegrarte y encender tu llama de la juventud. Porque, hoy volvió una persona muy especial y desea verte- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gaara se levantó y el asombro se mostraba en su rostro.

-Volvió!?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

* * *

En los jardines de la mansión Hyuuga, se hallaba el genio Hyuuga entrenando contra un muñeco de paja en un palo. Mandaba sus mejores patadas y golpes, para mejorar su taijutsu normal. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, cuando siente que una de sus poderosas patadas es detenida y no por el muñeco.

Neji abrió los ojos para ver qué o quién había sido el que había detenido su patada, pero al abrirlos no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

-L-Lee??- preguntaba bajando su pierna y abriendo los ojos como platos. (N/A: Lee está en todos lados OO!! primero con Gaara y ahora con Neji?? Que acaso se desdobla o qué?)

-No puedo creer que mi eterno rival, Hyuuga Neji, esté tan débil!- dijo con cascaditas por lágrimas –Sabes, parece que hasta un gennin te podría ganar ahora. Como castigo, deberás correr 200 vueltas a Konoha con un pie y un brazo atado a la espalda- dijo con un puño al aire y llamitas en los ojos.

-Lee?? No que tú estabas... ya sabes... muerto?- dijo bajando la voz en la última palabra

-Ah! Bueno... sí, pero ahora he venido a avisarte de algo- dijo con sus típicas sonrisas. Neji estaba con cara de "Qué onda este niño-mallas?" –Debes ir en este momento al bosque. Tú solo sabrás cual camino tomar- dijo antes de desaparecer frente a tus ojos. Mientras que se desvanecía junto al viento, una palabra se escuchó "Volvió".

Neji se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Luego de analizar las palabras de Lee, analizando bien "bosque" y "volvió", una imagen de Sakura se le vino a la mente inmediatamente.

_-VOLVIÓ!?- _se preguntó mientras salía corriendo en dirección al bosque.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que les parecio?? Yo creo que esta bastante bien, siendo que lo escribi en poco tiempo (para mi)**

**Bueno... esta vez me dejaron solo 2 reviews e igual subi cap ¬¬ a la prox no soi tan generosa...**

**_IMPORTANTE_: Este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC!! El proximo sera el CAPITULO FINAL!! y tendra una que otra sorpresa... porq ademas de ser el ULTIMO CAPITULO... ES EL NUMERO 10!! D **

**Llegue a los 10 caps..!! Q felicidad TT0TT**

**Bueno... seria todo x este capitulo... si no recibo COMO MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO SUBO EL ULTIMO CAP! Asi q... ya estan advertidos... si quieren saber en q termina, deberan dejar un review non **

**Se cuidan mucho y manejen con cuidado:)**

**Se despide su amiga -Dark Yuki-chan- !! Gracias x malgastar su tiempo leyendo mi humilde fic x3**

**NOS LEEMOS!! non**


	10. Destino ¿Final?

**Ohayo!! n.n**

**Aki ultimo cap de mi fic! T.T A mi me gusto muxo el fic!!! Este el cap numero 10:D Llegue a los 10 caps!! xD Este cap es diferente porq este cap es ****NARRADO X GAARA!!**** :D Lo aclaro para que no haya confusiones en la forma en la cual esta narrada ¿ok?**

**Bueno, aki tengo mis agradecimientos!! Les agradesco a todos los q leyeron mi humilde fic :3 y en especial a los q dejaron un lindo review!!! Agradezco a:**

**FlorPirata/0-kimiko-sand-0/ads2/CyugnusAnayVulpeculaCasiopeia...(es muy largo nnU)/catita-chan /KazekageKarasu/MYsweetAngel/Katita-aya /BalckCronos/cibermandy91/shinjikun112/MASAKOUCHIHA/adri-chan(anonimo)/Aska.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon/ReikoNavi-san**

**Bueno… tnces enverda qiero darles las gracias a todos los q postearon y a los q simplemente leyeron mi historia:D Ah! Y se me olvidaba algo MUI IMPORTANTE!!**

**CUANDO TERMINENE DE LEER EL ULTIMO CAP (TT.TT) ****LEAN LO ULTIMO Q ESCRIBIRE!! ES ALGO IMPORTANTE!!**

**Ahora sí, podemos dar paso al ultimo cap de mi humilde historia :3 **

**

* * *

**

Fue tan repentina la noticia, que ni siquiera pensé que sería más rápido llegar en un remolino de arena. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al bosque. Pero cuando llegué al bosque caí en la cuenta de algo.

-_Dónde se supone que está?- _me pregunté. Aquel bosque era demasiado grande, y aunque ya había recorrido gran parte de él, no poseía la habilidad de saber en qué parte exactamente podría estar.

Comencé a recorrer el bosque, pero a un paso veloz. Sentía mucha impaciencia y emoción. ¿Emoción¿Por qué emoción? Acaso le he tomado afecto a ella. ¿Yo¿El ser que se ama a sí mismo y pelea por sí mismo? No podía ser, aunque había aceptado entrenarla, en los momentos difíciles para ella, extrañamente, he estado allí y ella me ha buscado a **mí **para desahogarse y yo la he aceptado!

Me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos, y volví al claro en donde todo había comenzado. Alejé mis pensamientos y decidí revisar en el claro, cuando...

**

* * *

**

Había salido precipitadamente de la mansión Hyuuga. Corría hacia el bosque tal y como le había dicho Lee antes de desaparecer. _"Tú solo sabrás cual camino tomar_" si aquello que Lee le había dicho era cierto, él sabía exactamente que camino tomar.

_-Volviste? Cumpliste tu promesa?- _se preguntaba de camino a su destino _–Si son ciertas mis sospechas, debes de estar en el claro-_ y aumentó la velocidad

Mientras que corría a toda su velocidad, cierto peliplateado lo vio. Guardó su educativo y famoso librito naranjo y decidió seguirlo.

_-Si está corriendo a tal velocidad, con aquella cara de preocupación y va solo, debe de ser algo importante. O quizá simplemente me divierta un rato nn- _pensó mientras seguía al joven Hyuuga.**

* * *

**

...cuando pude distinguir algo cerca del lago. Me acerqué lentamente y nuevamente la inseguridad me dominó. Y que tal si es que no la encontraba? Y si todo era una mentira? Y si vuelvo a estar solo? Solo...

Creo que mi inseguridad era por estar nuevamente solo. Quizás, mi destino era estar solo. Que la soledad fuera mi única compañera en la vida. Puede ser que haberla aceptado solo me traiga más soledad, que haya sido un error. Entonces, no caeré con la misma piedra de nuevo. Desde hoy, volveré a ser el ser que se ama a sí mismo y que se protege y pelea por sí mismo.

Pero incluso estos pensamientos me causan dolor. El error está hecho, y no se puede reparar. Pero aun una pequeña chispa de esperanza hay en mí. Quizás, sí volvió. Pero, solo lo sabré cuando me acerque a aquello que veo allá.

-_Pero, como sabré cómo es? Nunca he visto su apariencia real- _pensé. No perdía nada con ver qué era lo que había allá. Solo unos pasos más.

Cuando ya estuve a la distancia suficiente para ver claramente, pude verla. Parecía un pequeño ángel al cual le habían cortado las alas y la habían dejado en la tierra. Con unos largos y rojizos cabellos esparcidos por el suelo y una piel blanca, pero no tanto como la mía, parecía sumida en un profundo sueño, pero... ¿realmente era ella?

Alcé mi vista y un poco más allá, pero no muy lejos, divisé a otra persona profundamente dormida. Su piel era más morena y tenía un cabello violáceo casi tan largo como ella. Pero al contrario de ella, parecía mucho mayor. Algo tenían en común, ambas llevaban una extraña vestimenta, como un vestido, pero aquel vestido parecía hecho de una nube. La nube más blanca de todo el ancho cielo.

Aun no estaba seguro de que alguna de ellas fuera la persona que yo estaba buscando, pero decidí esperar a que despertaran. Esperé, pero no cambiaba nada. Seguían allí sumidas en un profundo sueño. Me acerqué a la de cabello rojizo... algo en su rostro se me hacía tan familiar. ¿Sería ella en su verdadero cuerpo? Pero... seguía dudando. Solo un pensamiento me hacía creer y aferrarme a la idea de que era ella, si no era ella ¿Qué mierda haría una persona allí, dormida y con aquella vestimenta?

De pronto, vi que se movía. Se estaba despertando. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vi que eran unos ojos castaños, tenían un brillo especial y formó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquellos ojos eran hipnotizantes, no podía parar de verlos. Me hundí en aquellos profundos ojos, llenos de alegría y a la vez misterio. Parecía en aquellos ojos se escondía un secreto que los mortales aun no estamos listos para comprender. Aunque, en un instante creí ver un pequeño destello diferente. Un destello que no pertenecía a la persona que estaba viendo. Era un destello de odio. Alejándome de aquel destello oscuro, mis dudas desaparecieron y la inseguridad me abandonó. Definitivamente, era ella.

-Volví Gaara-kun- dijo con su dulce voz. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y ella me abrazó. Un abrazo tan cálido, abrazos que solo ella podía dar.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, pero al rozar sus ropas, éstas comenzaron a cambiar. De aquel hermoso vestido cambio a la típica vestimenta de una kunoichi. Ella se acercó a la segunda persona que estaba allí, pero cuando se dio cuenta, pudo ver que ésta estaba despierta desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Vaya, creo que él es uno de tus "amigos"- dijo con una mirada pícara viéndome. ¿Por qué me estará viendo? (N/A: Pobre niño...aun es muy inocente)

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo desviando su mirada que tenía un leve... ¿sonrojo?

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos ninjas. Uno de ellos era el genio Hyuuga y el otro era el peliplateado pervertido, pero en esta ocasión no estaba leyendo su libro. Neji al llegar posó la mirada en ella, mientras que Kakashi simplemente examinó el lugar hasta que reparó en la figura de una mujer de pelo violáceo y ojos ámbar.

-¿Cómo has estado Neji-san?- dijo ella. Se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo el cual él correspondió.

-Cumpliste tu promesa- dijo él separándose.

-Cuando se trate de ti siempre las cumpliré- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de forma infantil. Cuando vio que los tres estábamos mirando con extrañeza a la segunda mujer –Ah!- dijo como si recién se diera cuenta de aquello –Ella es Taikedo Azumi, mi hermana- dijo.

Los tres nos miramos extrañados. ¿Hermana? Se suponía que su familia había muerto. Estábamos muy confundidos, pero solo Kakashi lo demostró pidiéndole que nos aclarara las cosas. Ella nos dijo que cuando estuviéramos con la Hokage nos aclararía todo, pero escuchamos que nuevamente llegaba más gente. Eran Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Sakura-san- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente. Sakura se acercó corriendo a abrazarla. Luego de que pasara un tiempo de reencuentro, decidieron en ir a la torre de la Hokage para que aclararan todo.

-Voy a ir saltando por los tejados. Haber si no se me olvidó como hacerlo. Kakashi-sensei...- llamó a su sensei -... ¿podría guiar a Azumi-san a la torre? Onegai- pidió. Él la vio, luego miró a Azumi para finalmente suspirar y aceptar –Arigato! Sensei!- exclamó feliz y luego de un salto llegó a la rama de un árbol y se encaminó a la torre de la Hokage. El genio Hyuuga la siguió, Kakashi comenzó a caminar con Azumi tras él y el equipo 7 se fue caminando junto a su sensei excepto Sakura que siguió a Neji y a ella y ¿yo? Desaparecí en un remolino de arena al desierto. Bastaba con saber que había regresado, todo el resto, no me importaba.

**

* * *

**

Llegaron mucho antes que Kakashi, su equipo y Azumi a la torre. Tocaron a la puerta y una amable Shizune les abrió la puerta, mirando con sorpresa a la acompañante del joven Hyuuga. Definitivamente, nunca la había visto en la aldea. Llevaba ropa de una kunoichi, pero no llevaba la banda de alguna aldea. Los dejó pasar y cuando ambos entraron, pudieron ver a la Hokage tras una montaña de papeles por revisar.

-Tsunade-sama- llamó el portador del Byakugan –creo que le gustaría ver a alguien- dijo.

La quinta se rindió de intentar acomodar los papeles de tal manera de poder ver en frente de su escritorio, así que se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta encontrarse con el joven Hyuuga y con una chica que nunca había visto antes en su vida.

-¿Quién es esta joven Hyuuga?- preguntó directamente.

-Tsunade-sama, un gusto verla nuevamente. ¿Acaso no me recuerda?- preguntó ella. La quinta al escuchar esa voz, le vino solo una imagen a la mente. Sakura.

-¿¡Sakura!?- preguntó asombrada. Ella solo asintió, cuando sintió a Tsunade abrazándola fuertemente hasta el punto de no poder respirar –No pensé que volverías tan pronto!- dijo dejando de asfixiarla, digo, abrazarla. Antes de poder continuar, se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, Shizune abrió dejando pasar al peliplateado y a la peliviolácea –¿Quién es ella Kakashi?- preguntó

-Eso se los explico yo nn- dijo ella dispuesta a contarles toda la historia, omitiendo el detalle de la prueba luego de 3 años –Verán...- y así se pasó cerca de media hora explicando todo lo sucedido. Azumi contestó todas las preguntas echas por la Hokage y algunas por Kakashi.

-Con que eso pasó- dijo finalmente Tsunade luego de la extensa charla –Bueno, primero, Iruka se encargará de enseñarte la parte teórica sobre lo más básico de los ninjas. Kakashi, tú te encargarás de enseñarle el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si tienes algún problema le pediré a Kurenai- dijo mirando a Kakashi.

-No creo tener ningún inconveniente- dijo de forma totalmente despreocupada.

-Bueno, y luego, cuando tengas las bases necesarias sobre ser ninja, te haremos una prueba para ascenderte a gennin y desde ese momento yo seré tu sensei para que logres ser una gran ninja médico-dijo mientras que Azumi asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –y tú- dijo dirigiéndose a ella –no creo que quieras que te sigamos llamando Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa –así que mañana en la mañana deberás venir aquí y deberás saber qué nombre te gustaría tener. Ya que no recuerdas tu nombre- dijo.

-Tsunade-sama- llamó Sakura -¿Por qué cuando ella volvió, yo sentí su presencia, siendo que yo estaba con Sasuke y Naruto en la plaza en ese instante? No me encontraba muy cerca de donde la encontramos cuando sucedió- preguntó

-Como estuvieron mucho tiempo unidas. En cierta forma, ambas se conectaron- dijo.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber si puedo ir a dar una vuelta por la villa. Es que la eché mucho de menos- dijo ella. Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza y ella se despidió y salió por la ventana con una gran sonrisa, luego de reencontrarse con las personas que más quería en toda Konoha.

-Que bueno que volvió. Pero volvió como era antes, no como cuando estaba triste- dijo Neji mirando por la ventana.

-Sí...-

**

* * *

**

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. Recuerdo que antes de que se fuera, nos juntábamos a entrenar. ¿Irá a ir hoy ya que volvió? Creo que no pierdo nada con ir a ver si es que ella está allí. Me levanté de la duna en la cual estaba sentado, viendo fijamente el cielo salpicado de estrellas, para luego desaparecer en un remolino de arena y luego reaparecer en el bosque.

Me encaminé al lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos, pero al llegar no la encontré por ninguna parte. Esperé cerca de 1 hora, pero no llegó. Cuando decidí irme, escuché algo. Pero estaba tan lejos que apenas podía distinguir lo que era. Decidí seguir el sonido y mientras más me acercaba, más fuerte era.

Al principio, era como un pequeño susurro, pero al acercarme, pude escuchar que realmente era una voz. Una hermosa voz que estaba ¿cantando? Sí, estaba cantando, pero era una simple melodía. Era una voz hermosa, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a seguirla hasta encontrar la fuente de aquel bello sonido. Seguí caminando, hasta que llegué casi a la salida del bosque, en la entrada a Konoha. Escalé uno de los árboles y fue allí cuando la vi.

Era ella, sentada en uno de los tejados cercanos a las grandes puertas de entrada de la aldea, con la mirada fija en el cielo que había comenzado a nublarse, tapando el cielo nocturno. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero no ausente. Estaba pensando, pero seguía entonando aquella bella melodía, cuando de pronto comenzó a cantar...

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Un viento helado comenzó a soplar, meciendo su cabello. De alguna manera me sentía extraño. Sentía que solo estábamos ella y yo, nada o nadie estaba a nuestro alrededor. Era un momento y una sensación de bienestar, que nunca antes había sentido.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Sentí que algo cayó en mi mejilla. Miré al cielo y vi que estaba completamente nublado y de las nubes caían pequeños copos de nieve. Blancos y puros caían lentamente del cielo a la tierra. Cubriendo de a poco la tierra con un manto frío y blanco.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Vi como una pequeña y solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla libremente. Aquella canción había llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Aquella canción estaba impregnada de sentimientos. Pero al cantar las últimas frases, la tristeza dominó su voz y su imagen se volvió solitaria.

Decidí acercarme, revelando mi figura escondida en las sombras. Ágilmente, salté al tejado en el cual estaba sentada ella y me acerqué. Antes de poder estar justo tras ella, ella desapareció y luego apareció tras de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo estaba escuchándote?- pregunté. Quizás, solo quizás, la había entrenado demasiado bien.

-Desde el momento en que te quedaste tras esos árboles- dijo ahora poniéndose frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa – ¿No te encanta la nieve?- me preguntó mirando al cielo y atrapando un copo de nieve.

-Sí...- respondí sin pensar. Aunque de todos modos, eso era cierto –en mi aldea nunca ha nevado, o por lo menos que yo recuerde-agregué – ¿Sabes?- le dije

-¿Qué?- me preguntó. De su rostro aun no desaparecía aquella sonrisa, pero ahora podía ver nuevamente aquellos ojos misteriosos, que me atrapan y me llevan a una dimensión diferente.

-Tú te pareces mucho a la nieve- le dije –Eres algo puro y que no aparece todos los días- continué. Vi como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y luego sentí sus cálidos brazos rodeándome.

Pasamos un rato así. Inmóviles bajo la nieve. Aunque realmente hiciera mucho frío, tenerla a mi lado, hacía que el frío desapareciera. Junto con la soledad que me acompañó toda mi vida. Tal vez, desde el día que llegó, una de las heridas de mi corazón, comenzó a sanar lentamente. Nunca lo admitiría en público y menos al Shukaku, pero realmente la quiero mucho. No soportaría estar lejos de ella.

-Arigato- me dijo de pronto, deshaciendo el cálido abrazo. Realmente, no comprendí a qué se refería y ella, como si leyera mis ojos y supiera lo que pienso, me respondió –Gracias a ti, ya se cual es el nombre que quiero. Como no tengo nombre, Tsunade-sama me dijo que escogiera uno y creo que tú también estarás conforme con el que escogí-me aclaró

-Y ¿cuál escogiste?- le pregunté. Desde ahora, ya no la llamaría Sakura. Ahora tendría un nombre propio, uno que refleje quién es.

-Yuki- dijo. ¿Nieve? Esa al parecer fue la misma descripción que yo le había dado de sí misma –Mi nombre será Yukino-

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, aki la parte que pedí que leyeran, pero a los que les gusto mi historia n.n**

**Mi historia, Tiempo equivocado¿o no? No termina aquí. Tendrá una segunda parte que ya tengo pensada de qué se tratará..!! Y responderá a las preguntas que quedaron al aire en este fic :3**

**¿Qué pasará con la misión?**

**¿Qué pasará con Yukino?**

**Y lo más importante ¿qué o quién era esa voz?**

**Muajaja, todo esto se sabrá en la continuación de este fic que aun no tiene nombre!! xD Ojalá que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos x invertir su tiempo en leer el último cap!!**

**Cuídense muxo y hasta la proxima :)**

**Sayonara!!! **


End file.
